Colin's Unlikely Friend
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: Colin's a new wizard at Hogwarts. He's a Lion, muggleborn and rather lonely. That changes once he's befriended by an unlikely boy. As the years pass, feelings emerge and drama begins. What will happen? Read to see! Rated M for future content! Colin/Miles! Slash!
1. Wizard

**Hey there all! I bid you welcome to my new Colin/Miles fic-'Colin's Unlikely Friend'. It's another idea I've been toying around with for quite some time and I've decided to write it out. It's a ''First Friendship to Eventual Romance'' themed story. Meaning, this will begin from Colin's first year and will continue 'til probably...the end of his fourth year. Yes, this is AU-HE. WILL. LIVE. SEVERAL. YEARS. LATER. (LET IT BE IMPLIED RIGHT NOW. He's one of my faves-so as it is written here, so shall it be. Until I declare otherwise in my fanfiction.)**

**This story is rated M for obvious content-language, drama, sexual relations of the homosexual variety...what have you. There's a chance it will be explicit in some areas...so be prepared in the later chapters. Anyway, I will give notice over the year changes in the story. Some chapters will be featured more in one year or so more than the others..it all depends on how I write it out. So, it's kinda like a couple chapters per year...I gotta give them a more realistic timeframe to become more 'acquainted', ya know? Don't wanna jump too damn quickly. Further notice: If m/m relationships squick you, then find something else to read.**

**Author's note and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does! Also, any references to real-life works and people are property of their respected owners! Any mistakes are mine alone! Any help would be appreciated! :) Now enjoy! :)**

***~...~*: Indicates a memory until and if I decide to change it.**

**~'...blah...'~: Sorting hat's speech (in italic)**

**~'...blah...'~: Colin's response(s) to the hat**

* * *

**Chapter One-Wizard**

_*~June 22, 2010-Colin's Eleventh Birthday~*_

_"Open this, it's from your mother and me." Desmond Creevey smiled, handing over a medium-sized, ornately-wrapped package to a bouncing, light blonde boy with bright sky blue eyes. "_

_What can it be?" he grinned, swiftly tearing open the last of his birthday gifts. He gasped. "A digital camera! It's the newest one they have out there!" _

_"All the best for our little photographer. We had it charged and everythin' before we wrapped it." Saoirse Creevey grinned, hugging her eldest child. _

_"What're you gonna take pictures of?" piped ten year-old Dennis, his younger brother._

_"Everything! Mum, can I have cake and ice cream later? I wanna test this baby out!" _

_"Of course, dear. It's your birthday." _

_Utterly excited, Colin hurried outside, leaving his parents to shake their heads in mirth. Not long after, a knock was heard at the front door. "_

_Who could that be?" Desmond pondered aloud as he opened the door. He was shocked to see an older woman presumably in her mid-fifties, wearing a large hat, bifocals and strange clothing that reminded him of something he saw watching that Lord of the Rings trilogy._

_In a Scottish accent, she spoke "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Creevey. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I would like to speak with you regarding your eldest son, Colin." _

_"_ _Oh no, did he accidentally break somethin' o' yours? If so, we can pay for it." _

_She noted the distinct Irish brogue coming from his father, responding "No, it has nothing to do with that. I'm here to bring him this.." she reached into her pocket and handed them a letter with an 'H' and a large crest sketched in green ink addressed to Colin. Desmond and Saoirse eyed her curiously. "If I may come in, I can explain everything." Shrugging, he allowed the matron inside._

_"Ahh...so that is what's been happenin' this entire time. I had no idea it actually existed. I thought it was merely somethin' I've read in novels and seen on TV."_

_"It is indeed real, Mr. Creevey. Your media entertainment loosely depicts the findings of our world, although anything that author J.R.R. Tolkien wrote has much more accuracy, but some details were changed to protect the citizens involved."_

_"So, what can we expect out of Colin bein' a wizard? Is there a chance Dennis could be as well?" asked Saoirse. _

_"_ _You can expect great things and yes, as a matter of fact, the bursts weren't only coming from Colin. Unfortunately, Dennis will have to wait until next September to attend. In the meantime, Colin can give him a heads-up prior to his arrival."_

_"Mum! I caught a snapshot of this awesome...uh...hi. Um, Dad? Who is she?" Colin stopped, staring at the older lady in apprehension. "_

_Colin, this is Minerva McGonagall. She is from Hogwarts and she has come to tell you somethin'." _

_Sitting down, Colin listened as the deputy headmistress relayed her business. Ten minutes later, Colin was in awe. "So, the house isn't haunted? And...and I'm not cursed?" _

_Chuckling, she replied "No, dear. You're fine. It's only accidental magic. However, with some people, the bursts can prove to be more dangerous than others."_

_"Cool..." he grinned widely. "I'm a wizard...wow! Uh...before I get carried away, when does it start?" _

_"Open your letter and find out. Do not worry, I will escort you to Diagon Alley in August to collect your things. Your parents or one of them may tag along. They need to familiarize themselves as well." _

_He obeyed, removing the seal and reading the contents inside._

_''Mr. Creevey, we are pleased to inform that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." he further perused the parchment as his parents and McGonagall bantered about. About an hour after she arrived, she bid the Creeveys goodbye...being sure to remind them never to reveal Colin's secret._

_That night, Colin couldn't get to sleep. He was too excited. 'I'm a wizard...aw man, I can't believe it. I'm a wizard. A wizard...'~*_

* * *

Nearly two and a half months later, Colin was by himself in a compartment, well...he actually was accompanied by a pretty, silvery blonde haired girl silently reading a magazine called 'The Quibbler'. He had no idea what it was, he assumed it was another famous wizarding publication like the Daily Prophet. Colin wanted to ask, but he wasn't too successful when it came to making friends, even though he enthusiastically tried.

He made a few acquaintances but in truth, Dennis was really all he had. So, he stuck to staring out the window. He mused over the past several weeks-he traveled to a magical street and saw all kinds of amazing things, got his first wand and an owl which he named Falcon, and heard tales of a wizarding celebrity who survived a curse that was supposed to kill him. His name was Harry Potter and this was his first year too.

Out of nowhere, he heard a soft feminine voice. "My daddy owns this magazine. It talks about creatures not many magical folk have seen."

He looked at the girl, who was smiling serenely, her radish earrings lightly dangling. "Isn't that what you were wondering?"

"Um, yes. Thank you..."

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Colin Creevey."

When they arrived at Hogwarts Castle, Colin gaped. The fortress was enormous, it was easy for anyone to get lost in there. He hoped that he wouldn't be one of those unfortunate souls when Minerva McGonagall led him and the flood of first-years inside, introducing herself and giving an overview of the four houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Whilst he gazed at the interior, he overheard a little exchange between a silvery blonde boy, who was similar in appearance to Luna, and a black-haired boy with bright green eyes. Colin heard his name was Harry Potter ...and the Boy-Who-lived turned down Draco Malfoy's arrogant offer of friendship, if it could be called that.

_'__Good for you, he seemed like an arse anyway.' _Colin smiled.

Draco averted his mercury orbs to Creevey, who appeared to be smiling at his failure. He shot him a fierce glare, making Colin take a step back. McGonagall returned, directing them towards the Great Hall. Two tall wooden doors gave way to a large dining room. There were five tables total-one that was positioned to the far side in front, seating adults..and four more held a mass of students, staring at their newest prospects. Each table was underneath a tapestry...all of two different colors and four animals-a lion, a serpent, a badger and an eagle.

_'Ok, if Ravenclaw is ''Ravenclaw''...why is its representative the eagle?' _Colin pondered as he tilted his head.

To his far right, at a table filled with teens wearing silver and emerald green, a couple third-years were conversing amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, word on the street is that Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts."

"Who cares? I'm more concerned over whether or not I'll make Chaser."

"Don't worry about it, Flint. Of course you will, you've been practicing all damn summer."

"Speaking of Quidditch, Bletchley...you trying out for Keeper?"

A stocky red-haired boy wasn't listening as he was gazing over the crowd, his eyes settling on a wide-eyed boy with light blonde hair who was admiring the ceiling as if he's never seen an enchanted one before.

"Bletchley? Bletchley..."

He felt a thick finger jab his arm. "Huh?"

"Pay attention. Are you trying out for Keeper this year?"

"Nah, I'll wait until next year. I still need to perfect a few things."

* * *

At the front of the Great Hall, Minerva signaled their attention "As I call your name, you will have a seat and the Sorting Hat will be placed upon your head. Whatever it shouts, you will go. Let's begin, shall we? Hannah Abbott!" A blonde girl in pigtails nervously made her way up the platform.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Colin observed, reminding himself not to space out since his name wasn't too far away.

"Susan Bones!" A red-haired girl took her seat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She smiled, heading over to the nearest clapping table on his left. Another few names were called and his sounded minutes later.

"Colin Creevey!" He swallowed as he stepped past a few kids, taking his turn at the Sorting Hat.

_~'Hello, Mr. Creevey. I am the Sorting Hat and I would like to welcome you to our world. You're one of many muggleborns that have walked these very halls and I can assure you, you won't be the last. Now, to see where to put you. Hm, I see that you're kind and of a good heart but not so overwhelming for you to be a Badger. There is a collective wit and intelligence seeing as every tale your family brought from the Emerald Isle has a moral and you understand it perfectly. You're also bilingual, so that's an advantage. But you don't wish to stay stuck to only knowledge of the book kind. I see that you're ambitious, you having aspirations of becoming a photographer like the greats and you work hard at what you do...and you've also caused a little mischief in doing so, am I correct?'~_

_~'I may or may not have done a few things..'~ _

_~'Unwilling to incriminate yourself, a very clever move...there is cunning. You'd make a nice addition to Slytherin. On the other hand, there is bravery and you have leapt into a few things without giving forethought to your own safety...especially saving your brother from drowning in the rushing river that one year. You'd be good for either Gryffindor or Slytherin...but where to sort you..'~_

The hat went silent for a brief moment before shouting its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table under a scarlet and gold tapestry applauded their newest Lion as he headed towards the table, sitting next to a curly, red-haired boy with horn-rimmed glasses.

After the sorting and welcoming feast, Colin trudged his way to the Gryffindor common room, admiring the warm décor and roaring fireplace. He headed into the first-year boys' dormitory. Sitting on his large four-poster bed, he glanced at his room-mates: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Cormac. Including himself, there were seven new male lions in total.

Dressing for bed, he got under the covers, staring at the canopy ceiling. As the room fell into darkness, a few thoughts crossed his mind.

_'A new school, a new life...this place is awesome. What else is Hogwarts gonna show me? Starting tomorrow, I need to take lots of pictures. Good thing McGonagall spelled my camera to be powered by magic.'_

* * *

**So...what you think? I'm posting Chapter 2 in advance...just to get it out of the way. :)**


	2. Melancholy to Progress

**Chapter Two-Melancholy to Progress**

* * *

_~Colin's First Year~_

The first several weeks went swimmingly for Colin. Among other things, he learned how to properly maneuver his wand, set up a cauldron, and turn a matchstick into a needle. They proved a little challenging at first, but once he got the basic directions down...it proved easier. After class let out for this week, Colin, with his camera on hand, set out to take more photos. Up and down the corridors, left and right...snapping was heard, light was flashed. Everywhere he went, there was an interesting view or object and he wanted to capture the memory.

About a half-hour later, Colin ventured near the dungeons. He was gazing at a portrait of the Bloody Baron when he was alive, wondering what happened to give him said title until a small group of people marched up to him. It was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, if it isn't the little mudblood, playing with that camera again. How's the autograph from Potter coming along?" Draco chuckled mockingly before he and his crew sauntered off, snickering.

Colin frowned, remembering his fruitless attempt at garnering a picture with the boy wonder. The muggleborn still pondered what the hell 'mudblood' meant. He's heard it used liberally around Slytherins when he was close enough to hear. The connotation sounded like an insult but its exact meaning, he had no clue. He reminded himself to find out later.

Rolling his eyes, he returned to snap a photograph of the Bloody Baron, who actually posed, smoothing out his moustache. He had a bit of an ego, even the castle ghosts admit it. Turning around, he saw a redhaired Slytherin standing there, watching him while munching on a gummy wand.

He had an impassive look on his slightly freckled face. They stared at each other for an entire minute before Colin spoke "Ok, well..I'm gonna go this way. Bye!" He grinned as he spun around on his heels, heading down the hall.

"See ya..." the redheaded grumbled, finishing the last of his sweet. "...Colin."

Saturday morning, the students were partaking in their hearty breakfast, either wide awake or barely. Towards the end of Gryffindor table, Harry and four of his friends were sitting, chatting about the recent happenings of the beginning term when a cheerful voice sounded "Hi Harry! Hi Hermione, Ron...everyone!"

The youngest Weasley male grumbled "Oh no, not him. It's too early for pictures."

Harry groaned "Why doesn't he go away? I've got plenty of people fawning over me already."

"Mate, Creevey's harmless." Dean pointed out, sipping his pumpkin juice.

Seamus muttered "I don't care, he's annoyin'."

Colin took a seat across from the trio, a grin never leaving his face. "Did I miss anything good?"

Hermione put on a smile. "No. Just the usual banter. We were thinking about doing our homework outside today."

"Can I join you? I've been having some trouble with my Arithmancy and-"

"Uh no...no..you see, we've already invited a few people already and if there's too many, we won't focus."

Colin's smile faltered "Oh..ok."

Granger shrugged meekly. "Sorry, Colin."

His smile brightened once more, he forced it to. "It's fine. I'll uh..ask someone else. Thanks." he finished, piling food onto his plate.

"Thank God.." he heard Seamus whisper.

* * *

As breakfast carried on, Colin gazed about the table. The trio resumed their conversation, Dean and Seamus were blabbering on about football. The twins were flirting with a couple girls, Neville was reading over his Herbology text, probably getting ahead on the next lesson and Cormac was talking with Percy Weasley about something, everyone else was stuffing their faces or conversing with their friends.

_'Friends. It's been three weeks and I thought I might have had one by now. I'm being friendly, isn't that what people want?' _he mused as he looked about the rest of the Great Hall.

The 'Puffs were being 'Puffs, huddling and giggling with another, the Slytherins were chatting...pointing and gossiping...or remaining silent-nothing different there. At the Ravenclaw table, Colin made an acquaintance...Luna. He thought they would have hit it off but he could never find her around. It was like she always disappeared. No one could hear or see her coming. Colin couldn't blame the girl, she reminded him of one of his neighbors that lived up the street. The eccentric man kept to himself, doing his own thing. It made sense to Colin that she was just like him and he learned a long time ago not to question it. People can be peculiar. Period.

Deep down, Colin felt sad. He acted as if he didn't hear Finnigan's little quip or any others' during the past couple of weeks. As much as he loathed to admit, this was his neighborhood all over again. The muttering behind him, the somewhat irritated-and-apprehensive glances...the memories reared their way back.

No, not everyone in his dorm did that. Neville and Cormac normally dealt with their own business. Still, it didn't make him feel less lonely.

He inwardly sighed_ 'I know Hermione doesn't want me around either. None of them do. At least she made an effort to make the lie believable. I'm not daft like they think. Why can't anyone give me a chance? I've done nothing wrong...'_

Finishing his meal, Colin left the Great Hall, taking his camera with him. He had more ground to cover. Stepping outside the castle walls, Colin headed across the green, marveling at every structure. One image consisted of the southern wing-the sun striking the stone, casting shadows in all the right places.

The lion turned towards the eastern side, staring at what was referred to as the Quidditch pitch. Curious, he decided to go over there. Standing at the entrance, Colin could see four sets of gigantic bleachers, each with a banner of either yellow, red, green or blue. He couldn't decide which to walk on first, so he chose the green one. It was his favorite color.

Climbing the steps, he was now on the first row. Placing his hand over his blue eyes, he scanned the pitch from end to end. "Wow..."

"You know, it's a much better view from a higher post."

The squirrely Gryffindor jumped, hearing a voice behind him. It was that redhaired Slytherin again. _'How did I not see him?' _Colin queried himself before responding "Um...really?" _'That sounded stupid.'_

"Come on up. See for yourself."

Colin nodded, carefully moving up the bleachers, settling next to the redhead. He was right, it was much better. Colin pulled up his camera out of reflex and snapped the shutter button.

* * *

"Thank you. You can see everything up here. When do the games start?"

"October."

"Do the games really last as long as they say?"

"It depends. They can last for days or a few hours. No matter the length of the game, when the Seeker catches the snitch, it's all over."

"Wow..."

The redhead lightly smirked at the glint of wonder in Colin's eyes.

Every small detail seemed to mesmerize him. _'He's a muggleborn in the wizarding realm, of course he's going to be excited. It'll be a while until the novelty wears off.'_

"So, um..you're Slytherin, right?"

The snake nodded, tapping his emblem. ''I sure am. And you're Gryffindor. Tell me, how are you faring thus far?"

Colin hesitated for a moment. He remembered Ron explain to Harry about how Slytherin houses a right nasty bunch and how they were evil and hated Gryffindors. The lion wasn't that gullible. Ron's view was quite biased and sometimes, first impressions weren't always correct. If it were true, why would this Slytherin be talking to him right now?

"Uh, I guess it's going ok. My classes are kinda easy and I haven't gotten lost yet, so that's a plus."

"How about friends?"

"Huh?"

"Friends, you know...people who hang around you and blab about shit."

Colin scratched his head sheepishly, averting his eyes to the left. "I, uh...don't have any. I mean, I've got an acquaintance..but she's uh...''

"Everywhere?''

"Yeah, that."

Miles gazed at Colin, pondering. _'Thought he would have had some by now. On Potter's first day, he gained a whole posse. I haven't watched Colin the entire time every day, so it felt safe to assume he had a few unbeknownst to his house. Guess I was wrong. I know he's kinda chirpy and hyperactive, but it doesn't mean he's that bad. Unfortunately, I can't deny hearing the whispers and jokes made at his expense. I'm just glad he wasn't within earshot for most of them. He kinda reminds me of a certain fellow redhead a few years ago...he had no friends for a long time. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to reach out to Creevey? I'm not completely horrible.'_

"You ok?"

"Hm?" Miles was jarred from his thoughts.

"You went quiet there."

"Oh. Yeah, I was just thinking. That's all.''

"Ok."

The snake took a breath and responded. "Hey...if it's not a bother, would you consider keeping me company for a while? It's dreadfully boring out here."

Colin's sky blue eyes widened comically, his smile brightened "S-Sure. I'd like that."

"So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Um...anything I guess. I do have questions I'd like answers to."

"All right, shoot."

"First, what's your name?"

"Miles Bletchley, I'm in third year."

"Colin Creevey...eh, you already know."

* * *

**Your thoughts? :) Oh and just a heads-up to those who thought of Colin's treatment by Harry and several fellow Gryffindors as unsatisfactory...you have to understand something- Sometimes, a person can be quickly ostracized because they're a little too cheerful or have over-eager and squirrely behavior...or for just being too quiet on the other hand. I've seen this happen numerous times...I know what I'm talking about. Therefore, this instance is not exactly unrealistic.**


	3. Advice and Sweets

Hey there! Thank you to those who have been patient! Here's chapter three! :P

* * *

**Chapter Three-Advice and Sweets**

"Ah, ok. So that's why Professor Snape is called 'the resident dungeon bat'."

"Yeah. Don't say that around any Slytherins though, we favor him."

Colin nodded in understanding. "Um, I've been hearing several terms tossed around your house...'pureblood', 'half-blood' and 'mudblood'. I've been called 'mudblood' and I don't know what it means. I get the 'pure' and 'half' parts but what's the 'mud' all about? It reminds me of 'mixed' or 'mutt' when it comes to dogs."

"First, please don't equate those terms to animals. That will piss off people like you would not believe. Second, 'pureblood' is a blood status meaning that a witch or wizard has completely magical blood...their parents are all-magical on both sides of the family and it extends five or more generations back. 'Halfblood' is when one parent is magical, the other is muggle. And sometimes, one parent is all magical and the other is muggleborn. 'Mudblood' however..." he stopped, trying to think of how to put this delicately but somehow straightforward.

" 'Mudblood' means 'dirty blood'. It's a derogatory term used by many pureblood supremacists to describe...muggleborns...like you."

Colin's face fell. "I'm a mudblood?"

"From what a lot of people in my house say...yes."

"W-What's wrong with being muggleborn? I can't help my parents are muggles."

"Honestly, I don't believe there's anything wrong with it. You're a wizard like the rest over here."

"But, I thought...I thought you..."

"Not every Slytherin is the same. That is the most common misconception about Salazar's house. We're not all innately cruel, vicious, pureblood supremacists. We don't all hate everyone outside of our own house, whether they're pureblood or not. I happen to have a mind of my own, regardless of what you may have seen prior to today."

"So he was wrong..."

"Who?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Yeah, that family is one of the oldest pureblood families in wizarding Britain. They've all been Gryffindors, at least from what I've heard. They've also always produced more children than most."

"Why does a lot in Slytherin dislike them?"

"Because they're notorious for holding a fascination with muggles, they're extremely Light-leaning and ...they're not too well off in the financial department. Personally, I don't care what they do. I don't have a problem with the Weasleys and not every Weasley is what they appear. Just hang around Percy, you'll see what I'm talking about."

Colin did notice that Percy was more reserved than Ron or the twins, so he's gonna take Bletchley's word for it.

"Ok, I guess I'm a little relieved. I know the truth."

"Indeed you do. I have a question for you...why is it that you have no friends?"

Colin shrunk a little. "I dunno why. I mean, I've been friendly. I've tried talking to people, introducing myself and trying to start conversation. I smile, hoping to get myself out there, let them know I wouldn't mind being their friend but it always backfires. Is there something wrong with me? Nobody seems to want me around...well, I dunno about Neville and Cormac, they're nice but are always doing their own thing. It's like, it's like I'm at home again. I had a few friends then one day, they quit hanging around me. I dunno what I did or what I said that made them go away. I only have my brother, Dennis...then again, we live together so he has to put up with me."

Miles nodded. "Would you like for me to be totally candid with you?"

"Uh, go ahead."

* * *

"I don't mean to piss you off when I say this, but you're making yourself seem desperate. And desperation leads to overbearing behavior which will push people away and make them dislike you. That's your problem...you're trying too hard. When it comes to making friends, you need to ease up, let them come to you. There's nothing wrong with showing kindness and decency towards people but you need to let them have their space. If you do what I suggest, you'll gain a few buddies, although it won't happen overnight. You seem like a nice person, it shouldn't take you too long." he finished, giving Colin a reassuring smile.

Colin marinated on Miles's advice. The Snake was right, he was trying too hard. It all made sense now. He wanted answers and he got them. When he further thought about it, Colin understood he needed that reality check.

"I don't get why no one said this before. Maybe I should tone it down a bit."

"A bit?"

"Ok, a lot. I'll tone it down a lot."

"How about befriending Neville and Cormac? You said they were nice, why not try with them? Just a tad?"

"Hm...I guess I could. They had yet to murmur behind my back so why not? I'll have my first two friends one day soon."

"Second two."

"Second two?"

"Yeah, if you want...I'll be your friend. There's nothing wrong with befriending someone outside your house."

Colin grinned "Thanks! uh...thanks." _'Gotta play it cool, Col.' _

Miles shook his head mirthfully at Colin's attempt to be nonchalant. It was really cute.

"So, we're friends now. Can we sit near each other at lunch and whatnot?"

Miles stiffened for a brief moment before answering "How about we keep it a secret?"

"Why don't you want to be seen with me?"

"I'm not ashamed of you, I just want to keep this to myself. I mean, people's business is leaked out on a daily basis and eventually the entire school knows. They have nothing better to do than to gossip about something that is none of their concern. And plus, I don't want to hear my housemates bitch constantly over befriending a muggleborn. Quite a few are adamant about being anti-muggleborn and if they mess with you, trying to make you stay away from me...I'll probably end up doing something that'll get me expelled and my father will not take too kindly to that, so please don't be angry with me."

Colin licked his lips in thought. Miles had a point. He was being made fun of enough by Malfoy and his goons as it is...thus, he saw the logic in this. Besides, it was fun to keep something all to himself. "We can do that."

"Great. After today, would you like to keep meeting here? How about next weekend? Around eleven?"

"Of course. Then we can talk more and I can show you how to work my camera."

Miles noticed this wasn't one of the standard wizarding cameras Colin held, but a muggle contraption.

"That's fine. I was wondering how all those buttons worked, anyway. Um, I gotta go finish up an essay...it's for History of Magic."

"That class is boring. I like the material but the professor sucks."

Miles snorted. "Yeah, I don't think he's even aware he's dead. I think he bored himself to death while preparing a lecture. Anyway, I'll see you later Colin."

Waving goodbye, Colin replied "See ya." Watching the Snake saunter away, Colin happily resumed taking snapshots. _'I finally have a friend, yes!'_

* * *

Next week arrived quickly and Colin eagerly traversed to the pitch. He saw Miles in their designated area, with a bagful of what appeared to be candy in his lap. Sitting next to the redhead, he queried "What'cha got there?"

"It's a myriad of sweets from Honeydukes."

"Honeydukes?"

"A candyshop in Hogsmeade."

"What's Hogsmeade?"

Miles raised an eyebrow. Nobody bothered to tell him what the most amazing place to stomp around at Hogwarts was. "Hogsmeade Village, Hogsmeade for short, is this wizarding shopping area, pretty much like Diagon Alley but right next to Hogwarts. It has all kinds of stores, two pubs called the Hog's Head and The Three Broomsticks, and the candyshop I told you about. It's great. You can get nearly everything there!"

Colin's smile was so wide it almost cracked his face. "Oooh! I wanna go!" "Uh...sadly, you can't until third year."

He whined "Aww! Why third year?"

"It's some dumb student liability thing. I think they put it there just to piss everyone else off. It's more money coming their way so I don't see the issue."

"Could you tell me what sorts of sweets they sell?"

"Better yet, I'll show you." Bletchley opened the bag, it was charmed to be much larger inside.

He started showing Colin his treats. "This is called a cauldron cake. It's chocolate, filled with green-tinted vanilla cream. The icing is green too and it's slathered over the top to resemble a cauldron boiling over. It's quite tasty." He handed it to Colin, who took the package gingerly.

"You can have it. I have more. This is called a pumpkin pasty..." Miles continued, showing him the various, sugary confections-Nougat chunks, sugar quills, fudge flies, pepper imps...all the way to a box of jellybeans.

"Now these beauties are called 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans'. They mean every flavor."

Colin grimaced. "Eww."

"My sentiments exactly. Who in Merlin's name would like a bogey-flavored jellybean? I surely wouldn't."

"May I try one?"

"Sure."

Colin reached in, plucking a cherry-red bean from the box, popping it into his mouth. "Hey! I got cherry!"

"Lucky. The first red one I ate was cayenne pepper. That shit burned my mouth."

"Don't they have a guide showing you which bean is what flavor? Like the muggle jellybean brand called Jelly Belly?*"

"No, I should make a complaint. I've eaten way too many unthinkable beans to not want a chart. I do have something you're bound to be familiar with.." he pulled out a large box of chocolates, opening the top.

Colin's mouth dropped "Oh yum! I love these! There's a different filling in each piece!"

"They're my favorite selection. Wanna go through them with me? I kinda don't want to make myself sick and I'd like room for lunch."

"Sure. Where you wanna start?"

"Hmm..how about here?" he pointed at the top left-hand corner. Colin grabbed one dark-chocolate mound and Miles took the identical piece. Both bit into them at once and spat immediately.

"Ugh!"

"Cherry cordials?! Fucking gross!"

"I hate these! Why the bloody hell do they put them in wizarding candy? I thought it was only my world that did that."

"I dunno, but that's another complaint added to my list." The Slytherin tossed the uneaten morsel over the railing. Colin did the same.

"Honestly, cherry cordials are more useful to fling at people than to eat."

Miles laughed at Colin's retort. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! Me and Dennis hate 'em, so whatever cherry cordials we get, they're ammunition. In my opinion, fruit and chocolate don't mix. Same thing with mint. I don't care who you are."

"I agree wholeheartedly. What's the point in indulging in sugary, chocolately pieces of heaven if there's a citrus, acidic or menthol-ish bite to it? Imagine the conflicting flavors!"

"Yeah. Lemon, orange, strawberry, peppermint...ergh! There's only several acceptable fillings, shredded coconut is one."

"Caramel.."

"Nougat.."

"Fudge.."

"Whipped chocolate..dark, milk or white.."

"Pecans, hazelnuts, almonds.."

"Mocha.."

"Vanilla cream, toffee cream, banana cream...fuck butterscotch."

"Last, but certainly not least.. "

"Peanut butter!" they crowed simultaneously before laughing.

Colin grinned "I am so glad I found a fellow chocolate connoisseur who knows what the best flavors are."

"Me too." _'Oh yes, Colin. You and I are gonna get along just fine.'_

* * *

**-Jelly Belly jellybeans are these awesome candies, for those who are unaware. There's like...several themes with different flavors. There's a key at the back of the bag telling you what you're eating. That confection mentioned here belongs to their respected creators/corporations!**


	4. Planetarium

**Hey there! Thank you so much to those who are still reading! I have not abandoned this story or any of the others I'm late on updating...I'm between writing more material and dealing with life...same shit, different day. Can't be on 24/7, you know. Anyway, to make up for my tardiness, I'll post chapters 4-6. I hope that's enough compensation for this story. Also, these are featuring Colin in his first, THEN his second year. During and after Chapter 7, he will be in third year, then fourth...where the drama escalates. Just a heads up! :) (Like I've said before, it's a few chapters per year up until his fourth, then the rest will stay in that year...I have to give a more realistic time frame when the feelings are supposed to emerge from both parties.)**

* * *

**Chapter Four-Planetarium**

For the next several weeks, Colin and Miles met on their bench up at the pitch, exchanging one detail after another about themselves and the worlds they came from. For example, Miles learned that Colin actually hails from Ireland and didn't come to England until he was four, Irish Gaelic was his second language and he truly aspired to become a photographer...it wasn't merely a childhood hobby. If that fell through, he wanted to work within Potions or become a healer since his mother is a nurse.

Colin discovered that Miles was strongly considered for Hufflepuff; which he made the blonde swear on his camera to never reveal. His favorite class was Care of Magical Creatures and that he desired to play Keeper for the Falmouth Falcons. He thought about the Chudley Cannons for a while but decided against it seeing as their bright uniforms would make his red hair stand out more than it already did...and the Cannons haven't won many games in over 100 years.

Right now, the Snake and Lion were fooling around with the digital camera Colin held in his hands.

"...Ok, now you see the larger button at the top right hand corner? Press down, but not too hard. It's delicate."

"All right." Snap, then a light flashed.

"There you go, you took your first digital picture of the pitch, well...a little above the pitch. Hm, you did get a nice view of a hawk flying about."

Miles grinned "Thanks. Hey, how do you develop the pictures?"

"You can't by classic means." Colin took back his camera and flipped it upside down and opened a small flap, taking out a rectangular piece of dark blue plastic.

"This is called a memory card. On this tiny plastic device, a person can store hundreds or even a thousand photos."

Miles widened his eyes in surprise. "Seriously? All of that onto one little...memory card? Muggles are more advanced than I thought."

"Seriously." Colin smiled, reinserting the memory card into its proper place. He readjusted the camera to its opposite side. "And this is where you put in something called a USB cord and connect it to a computer. That's where you 'upload' or place the digital photos, where you can edit them or do whatever you want."

"Wow. Why can't we do that to ours?"

Colin replied "Well, you guys are more old-fashioned but that's ok. The downside to digital imagery is that people can produce fake photos much easier and that can cause a lot of trouble. Since you guys don't use it, you don't have that problem...or so I assume. Do you?"

Miles shook his head.

"Then you're quite lucky, although it may catch up soon."

The Snake shrugged at that. "I dunno how soon, though. The Ministry is always making things more 'muggleborn-friendly'. Anyway, how are things with Neville and Cormac coming along?"

"Slowly but surely. They're sitting with me during meals, so that's a good thing. We've also been helping each other out with assignments. Neville's still kinda shy and Cormac's not that much of a douche once you get to talk to him."

Miles smiled, leaning into the bench behind him. "You seem to have a way of cracking open a person's outer shell."

Colin returned the smile, responding "Yeah, I guess I do. Not a bad thing, is it?"

"No, it's not. But I do ask you to be careful with that power. Some can manipulate it and use it against people. I know that too well."

Colin scrunched his face in contemplation. "How do you know, exactly?"

* * *

"I've witnessed it inside and out of Hogwarts. I've never done it but it's one reason I trust few people. That's also why I implore you to watch what you say around others...Slytherin or not. I assure you, we're not the only ones with scheming arseholes."

"You seem to know so much and yet, you're only thirteen."

"In the elitist world, you're taught from a young age on how to act in public, present oneself in high society, how to play the 'game' and win. It's usually by any means necessary, although there is the concept of lying in wait..."

Colin chirped "Then strike when the iron's hot?"

"Precisely."

"Yeah, that same idea holds in the muggle elite circle as well from I've heard, it's no wonder they rule the world."

"Heh, tell me about it."

"So, how are things in the Snake Pit?"

Miles scratched his head "About the same, really. My mates are still in the dark regarding you so, there hasn't been any suspicion. What about on your end?"

"Same as you, though mostly everyone doesn't seem to notice when I'm gone half the time." sighed Colin, fiddling with his camerabag.

Miles patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry about that, take it as an advantage. You can get away with a lot of shit when you're not under suspicion."

Colin perked up "You know what? I think I will. I might even sneak off at night, I dunno which night...but I will!"

Miles laughed at Colin's comical determination. "Just don't get caught."

"I have you for that, don't I? You could tell me how."

"I sure can..." Miles filled Colin in on the tips and tricks to avoid the prefects, Head Boy and Girl, professors, and good 'ol Mrs. Norris whilst traipsing along the darkened corridors after hours until Colin peered down at his watch.

"Crap, I promised Neville and Cormac I'd get back to the tower to help with Tranfigurations five minutes ago! I'll uh, see you later."

"Later, Col." Miles waved a hurrying Lion off. Gazing around the pitch, he noticed it felt empty, boring. He missed it when Colin was around. Miles wanted to hang out with him more often, in public...but he couldn't, knowing what would happen if he did. Hoping that somehow there was a way they could without causing Colin so much trouble, Miles gathered his things and ambled to the Slytherin dungeons.

_Gryffindor Tower..._

_'I'm late! I'm late...please don't be mad, please don't be mad!' _Colin skidded through the first year boys' dorm and slammed the door shut, startling the two occupants. "Sorry, I'm late guys! I kinda got sidetracked with the camera...and.."

Cormac interjected "It's cool, man. You're not that late, we're really just getting started ourselves."

Colin let his camerabag slide down in relief. "Thank goodness. Now uh, where were we starting again?"

_Slytherin Dungeons..._

Whistling a catchy tune, Bletchley sauntered into the third year boys' dorm and settled onto his bed, listening to the banter around him.

"Haha, Flint. You suck at poetry. Who are you even writing that for, anyway?" Adrian grinned, trying to get a peek when Marcus flopped over his parchment, scowling.

"Two galleons says that it's for Percy Weasley." Warrington snickered as Marcus flushed, crumpling the evidence up.

"Shut up."

"Ohhh, so it is for Weasley?"

"N-No, it isn't!"

"Yeah, it is! Didn't know you had a thing for redheads, mate...especially brainy, horn-rimmed spectacled ones."

As Warrington and Pucey playfully teased a blushing Chaser, Montague peered over his Charms text. "Welcome back, Bletchley. Where you been?"

"Out and around."

"Doing what?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Wanking. Why, you wanna watch?"

Graham snorted at the brash retort. "Nah, I'm good. I believe you're more than capable of handling that on your own."

Miles laid back onto his Slytherin green duvet, letting out a long exhale. _'Thank Merlin. Man, I swear Montague's getting too damn curious.'_

* * *

The next day at lunch, Colin was catching up on friendly banter with Neville and Cormac. "Think you'll ever get back on a broom again?"

Neville shrugged in uncertainty. "I-I dunno...ever since I broke my wrist, I'm kinda apprehensive about flying."

"You haven't had any practice before you came here? At all?" queried Cormac incredulously.

"No. My gran says I'm too clumsy and she didn't want me crashing through a window."

Colin smiled "Come on, you're not that clumsy."

Neville raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe you are a little. I believe you'll grow out of it. People don't stay clumsy forever."

"Merlin, I hope so...I've sustained enough injuries."

Colin gave the shy Lion a reassuring pat on the back when he locked eyes with Miles from across the Great Hall. Miles gazed around him to make sure no one was paying attention then shot Colin a small smile, which he gladly returned.

As soon as lunch ended, Colin was heading to Charms with Neville and Cormac when a balled-up parchment hit him on the back of his head. "Huh? What the?" he bent down, picked up the ball and unraveled it.

There was a message. _'-Don't come to the pitch tomorrow. The Slytherin team's having a double-practice session. Meet me at the gargoyle across from the entrance to the dungeons at 8:00 pm. Bring your camera and lenses, I want to show you something.-' _

_'What could he possibly want to show me?' _Colin thought curiously as he walked upstairs.

Saturday night, Colin wandered towards the entrance of the Slytherin dungeons. _'Ok, Miles said to meet him at the gargoyle statue.' _He rounded the corner to see Miles fiddling with his wand, keeping subtle surveillance. The redhead peered up and saw Colin.

"Hey, glad you could make it." he whispered, gesturing the Lion over.

"Wouldn't miss it. Um, what is it that you want to show me?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." Taking note of his cryptic reply, Colin obeyed and followed Miles to a presumably empty hall several corridors away. They were now standing in front of a plain wall.

"Here we are."

"Uh, no offense but there's nothing here. It's just a wall."

Miles smirked "Not exactly." He walked past the wall back and forth three times before a door appeared for them. Colin's mouth dropped in astonishment.

"Wow...a secret door! Where does it lead?"

Miles opened it, dragging Colin behind him. "The Room of Requirement."

* * *

Colin gazed around in amazement. He suspected there were numerous passageways and doors that led to forbidden and secret places, but this one was hidden in plain sight and it didn't take a special lever or switch to activate it.

"Who else knows about this place?"

"I don't think too many know. If everybody knew about it, it would never be vacant. So, don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. Come over here, I have it all set up." Miles gestured to the floor where two fluffy pillows, a blanket and a table full of snacks lay. Colin took a seat next to Miles, surveying the treats. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, assorted chocolates, Butterbeers, crisps and other tasty confections dotted the wooden surface.

"Yum, our favorites! So, uh...what did you need me to bring my camera for?"

"This." Miles waved his wand, muttering an unknown spell to Colin and the room went dark. Above them, the night sky appeared, littered with stars and the waxing moon shone brightly, illuminating the space.

The gummy wand Colin was munching on dropped out of his mouth. "Whoa, this is awesome! Our own planetarium! How'd you do this?!"

Miles responded "I researched a spell in the astronomy section of the library. This way, we could always get a view of the current night sky without having to sneak after hours outside or to the Astronomy Tower. It also cuts down on any haze or glare so the pictures you take will be much sharper."

Colin's grin was almost as bright as the moon. "This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me. I can't tell you how many times I've had a good picture ruined because of some stupid extra light. Thank you...I-I mean it, really."

Miles pulled Colin in for a side hug. "Don't mention it. How about we lay back? I think you'll get a much better shot this way."

While Colin was joyously using his night-time lens, snapping away at the sky, Miles quietly observed him. He noticed that the moonlight made his hair, skin, and eyes somewhat brighter, almost ghostly in a sense. It wasn't at all unattractive and it did spark a new curiosity within the Snake. Colin was rather small for his age, his voice squeaked in a few places and he was quite squirrely.

Regardless of all that, Miles thought of him as really nice and fun to be around. Colin was so genuine and spirited. He had nothing to hide, no hidden agenda, nothing. Miles found he could be himself around Colin, not only his friends. He knows now that he can trust him, seeing as his few private details were never shared with anyone else. He made no mistake in befriending the Lion.

Setting down the camera, Colin grabbed a snack and laid back upon the pillows, absentmindedly brushing his hand against Miles's. "Oops, sorry mate." Smiling, Colin removed his hand and started opening his pumpkin pasty.

''It..it's fine." Miles replied, moving his tingling hand onto his chest. He scrunched his face, vaguely wondering what that sensation was until Colin handed him a cauldron cake.

"Here you go."

"Oh...thanks."

Once their night-time meeting expired, Colin waved the Slytherin goodbye as he ascended the staircase. Miles stared after him then at his hand, remembering that distinct tingle.

_'What was that? Well, whatever it was, it...it didn't feel too bad.'_

* * *

**Hmmm...what could that tingling be? Hope this went well for you! 5-6 are up next! They're starting out in his second year! :)**


	5. Defense

**We're now in Colin's second year, and Miles is in fourth year. Enjoy! (Also, some details regarding the 'incident' in the second book/film were changed to go with the story.)**

* * *

**Chapter Five-Defense**

_-Colin's Second Year-_

Colin never expected his first year to start out in a crappy way, but it wasn't long until he began making friends, all with Bletchley's help of course. Colin took his advice to heart and toned down his overly-enthusiastic behavior. After Miles became his first friend, Cormac and Neville followed suit, so did Percy. Then, a few 'Puffs named Justin, Zacharias, Susan, Hannah and Ernie also joined his circle. Luna gravitated towards them more once she explored the grounds, though she still appeared and disappeared without notice sometimes. It didn't unnerve Colin or the others, they understood it's how she was and left it at that.

Tonight; Colin's brother, Dennis, would be starting his first year. At this moment, Colin was sitting beside Neville and Cormac, listening to Dumbledore introduce their famous and flamboyant new Defense instructor, Gilderoy Lockhart. He was replacing Professor Quirrell, whom Harry vanquished last year. After the speech, the Sorting commenced. Dennis was scanning the Great Hall, getting a feel of the place when he heard his name.

''Dennis Creevey!" The shorter light blonde journeyed to the platform and took his seat.

Five minutes later, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dennis smiled as he passed his fellow Lions to go sit with Colin. "Welcome to the Lion's Den, bro."

"I'm glad I know a familiar face." Dennis replied, nudging his brother gently.

Over at Slytherin table, Malfoy snipped to Bletchley. "Heh, the sorry mudblood has a brother, who'd have thought?"

"Yeah..." Miles grunted, reminding himself to keep his cool. He was about to feast and he didn't particularly favor splattered Malfoy all over the table.

The sorting finished in the next hour and all the new firsties were within their rightful houses. One of the newest additions to Gryffindor was Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. It was true, not one of them was sorted into any other house besides Gryffindor, although Colin strongly suspected Percy was supposed to be. During the feast, Colin introduced Dennis to his mates at their table, pointed out who Harry Potter was and his rival, Draco Malfoy; reminding him of a few do's and don'ts when it comes to receiving insults from the ice prince...which Dennis merely rolled his eyes and scoffed at.

Dennis was a little more hardheaded when it came to certain things and not taking shit from a bully was one of them. That was one difference between him and Colin, he was more combative...and that worried Colin all the more. This wasn't muggle school, he was up against potentially more threatening individuals.

"I'm serious, Dennis. Please don't get into trouble with them."

"I'll try but if one of them hits me first, I'm swingin'!"

Cormac snickered "Someone's a scrapper."

Dennis replied, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Colin hasn't told you much about me, has he?" While Dennis relayed his interesting fight anecdotes, Colin averted his eyes to the farthest table. Miles held a faint pained expression as he listened to Malfoy boast to Marcus Flint about something. He wasn't too keen on what it was but from what he could see, Terence Higgs, their Seeker, appeared kinda bummed. Something happened and it had a lot to do with him. Hopefully, he'll get to ask Miles about that later.

Miles took the chance to glance at Colin, who was mutually observing. He sent the Lion another slight smile. Montague caught this out from the corner of his dark eye.

_'__Miles is smiling at someone, but whom?' _He turned around to see but couldn't figure out the other party. _'I know you've been sneaking out to see someone, the question is who and why.'_

* * *

All went smoothly the next day, Colin went to his classes while making sure Dennis didn't miss his by getting lost. He was acting as the responsible older brother his parents expected him to be, no shame in that. Everything was fine and good until after their last class. Adjacent to the courtyard, a ruckus was ensuing in the once silent corridor. Colin was heading to Gryffindor Tower when Susan came running up to him.

"Col, you better get down here quick, it's your brother!"

"What?! What happened?"

"Malfoy called him a 'disgusting mudblood' and nudged him out of the way, Dennis said 'Fuck you', Malfoy got in his face, Crabbe and Goyle ganged up on him...it's a mess."

"Oh, god." Colin ran over to see Dennis elbowing Crabbe in the gut, trying to force the lummox off of him, but was unfortunately failing. The bloke was twice his size. Fuming, Colin dropped his bag, barreled over and shoved the Snake off Dennis. "Leave 'im alone! Pick on someone in your own year!"

"Oh? Like you?" Malfoy drawled as Goyle crackled his knuckles into Colin's right cheek, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Finish them off. These mudbloods ought to know their place when you're through with them." Draco smugly retorted as Goyle kicked Colin in the ribs, making him cry out in pain. Just as Crabbe punched Dennis in the stomach, the younger Creevey headbutted him in the nose before ambling over to Colin, who wasn't getting a hit in edgewise...he couldn't even get up off the floor as Goyle was laying into him. Suddenly, a few beams of light shot out at the two gargantuan Snakes.

"That is enough! No fighting in the halls!" shouted an angry Professor McGonagall, with Susan in tow. She glared at the five before her. "Detention for all of you, you and your brother included, Mr. Creevey."

Dennis snapped "That's not fair! Malfoy started it. Crabbe hit me first and-"

"I will hear everything later, now I suggest you head to Madame Pomfrey this instant. I will handle Colin. I won't repeat myself."

Dennis grumbled and trudged away, while she faced the Slytherins.

"I will also be talking to your head of house and I assure you three will not go unpunished. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Take another route to get Mr. Crabbe medical attention, and get out of my sight."

Scowling, Malfoy and Goyle obeyed, dragging Crabbe who was busy holding his bleeding nose.

"You may head to your common room now. Thank you, Miss Bones."

Susan nodded before responding "B-But..may I come along to make sure he's ok? Colin's my friend."

She sighed. "I don't see why not." Minerva knelt down beside a beaten, yet miraculously-conscious Colin. "You poor dear." Summoning a stretcher, she and Susan assisted Colin to the Hospital wing, unbeknownst to a person standing farther away in the corridor.

McGonagall and Susan passed Neville and Cormac on the way to the hospital wing.

A furious Cormac exclaimed "What the hell happened?! Who did this?!"

"Three certain Snakes we hate." Susan flatly answered as they headed inside.

"Oh no." Neville whispered as he looked upon Colin in concern. His face was bruised and bloody, yet very recognizable.

Behind the two Lions, came that certain trio. Cormac glowered as they treaded closer, looking ready to fight himself.

"Cormac, no. I think they've gotten detention already and Crabbe's injured, too. Just stand down for now. Let's go tell the others and we'll visit him later, ok?"

"Fine."

When they stomped off, a person in another corner to their left mused _'Yes, stand down. I'll take care of it later.'_

* * *

Inside the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was scurrying about, running diagnostic and x-ray spells while cleaning Colin's skin of blood. "The nerve of that boy, pummeling a smaller student like he's a bloody gorilla. I would have expected better manners from that family but you remember his father."

"Unfortunately."

Poppy sighed "Contusion on his right cheekbone, a few bruised ribs, thankfully none are fractured. Everything else in his face remains intact but he will be sore for a few days even with a pain-relieving draught. I'll have him stay overnight to make sure everything is ship-shape."

"I'll leave you to it, then." Bidding her farewell, McGonagall escorted a concerned Susan out of the wing. Finishing with him, she turned to see the Snake trio waltz inside. Dennis glared at them from beside Colin. "You may go now, I have another patient to tend to." Dennis huffed and headed outside.

Later on that night, the lone boy stalked three familiar Slytherins after dinner into the corridor, taking the opposite hall at the last minute. "If it happens again, we need to take it somewhere less public." Malfoy snipped as he picked a piece of fuzz off his pricy robes.

"Can't believe he still broke my nose." Crabbe mumbled as he gingerly touched the bridge of his fixed appendage.

Goyle bumped into the student heading towards them. "Watch it."

"Excuse me, Goyle?" Miles snarled, locking eyes with the bloke who wailed on his friend. The redhead jabbed a thick finger into the bulky second-year. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"Nobody." Goyle snapped, trying to step past him.

"I don't like that tone you're taking with me."

"Who cares?" Goyle pushed past him again.

"No, I don't think so." Miles wasted no time in punching Goyle square in the jaw, sending him down a small flight of stairs.

Goyle laid there groaning as Malfoy snipped "What's your problem, Bletchley?"

Bletchley responded by roughly assaulting both him and Crabbe, then tossed them into an empty closet. He levitated Goyle inside, purposefully dropping his heavy weight onto Draco. He hissed "Obliviate!" touching his wandtip to each of their temples. Locking the door, Miles shoved his wand back into his holster before heading into the Slytherin common room. _'That ought to take care of them. More importantly, I hope Colin is ok.'_

* * *

Colin awoke the next morning to feel his sides aching. He hissed as he leaned up, gripping his ribcage. "Ow..."

Madame Pomfrey greeted him with a change of clothes, toothbrush and his bag. "Get dressed, Mr. Creevey. You can't afford to miss your classes. Take this pain potion before you go, it will lessen the ache substantially but I recommend you don't participate in anything strenuous for a few days. And, do try to avoid fighting." Colin nodded and did as instructed before leaving the wing. Entering the Great Hall, he took his usual spot at Gryffindor table.

Neville greeted him. "Welcome, back, mate. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Goyle really did a number on me."

Cormac interjected "Well, someone did a number on him, Malfoy _and _Crabbe last night. They were found in a closet with no recollection whatsoever."

Colin appeared surprised "What? Really?"

"It's true, heard a few older Slytherins talk about it last night. They watched Filch unlock the door and pull them out."

Colin snorted "Good. They deserved it. I'd like to personally thank whomever put them in there."

"You'll have to do that later, we both have detention tonight." Dennis quipped, stabbing his pile of sausages.

"Come on, seriously? They started it."

"McGonagall finished it. She said to meet her after lunch to see who's heading our detention."

"Great...what a nice way to start off the new year."

* * *

**Who else thought it was poetic justice when Miles gave the Snake trio some well-deserved payback? :P**


	6. Petrification and Bletchley's Concern

**Chapter Six-Petrification and Bletchley's Concern**

* * *

"Next up for Keeper, Miles Bletchley! Get over here and show us what you can do!" barked the flying instructor and Quidditch coach, Madame Hooch. Soaring up to the goals, Miles awaited the numerous attempts he'd have to deflect. After breakfast, Colin wished him good luck and that's what Miles was hanging onto.

He practiced a lot over the summer but he liked having an extra confidence boost and boy, did it boost him! Quaffle after quaffle, the redhead knocked each one away from the goalposts for the next twenty minutes.

"Impressive, Bletchley. You've been practicing. Now go back and let me see if the others can stack up." Miles shrugged and left to the showers, grinning to himself the entire way.

Later that evening, Colin was sitting in the Room of Requirement. That became their new meeting spot since it was getting colder and Quidditch season was about to begin. Miles had something tell him. The door opened and Miles ran in with a wide grin on his lightly freckled face. "I made it! I'm the new Keeper!"

Colin cheered before getting a high-five from the fourth-year. "Yes! I knew you could do it! So, when's your first practice?"

Miles replied. "This Saturday." the Slytherin's face fell with his answer. Saturday was when they'd usually visit one another. Now that he's the Keeper, it's expected of him to show up at every practice, same for his friends who became the newest Chasers and Beaters since the latter graduated.

Colin sensed this too for his smile faded. "I won't get to see you anymore."

Thinking quickly, Miles chirped "No, no...we can still meet up but we'll have to try at different times. We can make this work." He narrowed his eyes at his last sentence. ''Ok, that sounded weird.''

Colin lightly laughed "Yeah, that kinda did...like we're dating or something."

Miles felt an unknown stirring in the pit of his stomach at the thought. He decided to ignore it for now. "Yeah...funny, huh?"

"Yep. Hm, I've been wondering, what's up with Higgs? He looked upset the first night of fall term."

Miles frowned "One word...Malfoy."

"I figured he had something to do with it but what happened?"

"That blonde little shit bought his way onto the team. Technically, his father Lucius did."

Colin retorted "Why didn't your captain say anything?"

"Flint couldn't do anything about since Terence was blackmailed."

Colin crossed his arms in a huff. "Over what?"

"I..I can't tell you the exact details but let's just say it was over Higgs seeing a certain sort of someone his father wouldn't approve of, and Lucius helped ensure Malfoy's placement by purchasing all of us a Nimbus 2001."

"Gotcha."

Bidding eachother farewell again, Miles leaned up against the wall of the corridor. This has been happening ever since last year. When he and Colin would meet up, hang out and go their separate ways...Miles always felt a clenching in his chest when Colin would leave. He thought it was nothing serious at first, mostly a normal reaction someone gets when they have to cut a visitation with their buddy short but when he started feeling this every time he saw the blonde, Miles eventually admitted to himself that something deeper was at hand.

He would feel all warm and bubbly inside when he was around him. Sometimes, he found it a little hard to speak when Colin asked him a question. Apparently, this is what was termed as a 'crush'. He confirmed it one night when he overheard Marcus confide in Graham about his feelings for Percy Weasley and interestingly...the bookish Weasley felt the same.

Sighing, Miles rubbed his forehead in thought. _'I do, don't I? I have a crush on my friend, Gryffindor and muggleborn...Colin Creevey. But he's a second year! Well, I'm not touching him, so I guess it's ok. Then again...damn it! I don't even think he feels the same or would consider it. Lots of people from the muggle world are intolerant about homosexuality. I truly hope he isn't. I haven't even bothered to see what he felt about the subject. I can't just ask him, he'll want to know why I brought it up all of a sudden, then he'll get suspicious and I could just kiss our friendship goodbye! And I don't want to lose him. I guess...I guess at this point in time, I should keep quiet. Maybe I'll tell him someday and I'll just admire him from afar for right now.'_

* * *

During the next month, their secret visitations carried on as planned until Mrs. Norris was found petrified, hanging upside down in an empty corridor. Filch blamed Harry Potter for the misfortune that had befallen her until Dumbledore intervened. It turned out that she had indeed been petrified..and it would take a while for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey to prepare the antidote.

Unfortunately, her petrification wasn't the only one to happen. Penelope Clearwater and Justin Finch-Fletchley also succumbed to the attacks. There was a pattern, it seemed as though that whatever was roaming the halls was targeting muggleborns. Regardless of that, it wasn't safe for the students to be out alone at night.

This night in particular, Miles was heading out to meet Colin again until Montague tapped him on his shoulder. "I know I can't stop you from going wherever you're going, but I ask you to be careful. It isn't safe out there...not now."

"Thanks for your concern, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. See ya later." The Snake lumbered his way out of the common room and down the hall to meet Colin.

"Miles, are you sure we should keep meeting like this right now? I mean, several other students were attacked and they're all muggleborn. What if I'm next?" Colin expressed worriedly, falling back onto the sofa beside the fireplace.

"Colin, don't worry. You won't be. You'll be fine."

"How do you know? It's not like you can walk me to the tower."

"You're right, I can't. What we can do though, is hope and not let our guard down."

Colin licked his lips in thought. "You have a point."

"Of course I do. How about we enjoy the rest of our evening?"

"Sure thing. What are you doing for winter holiday?"

"Well, my parents were thinking of heading to our vacation home in Germany.."

Monday afternoon, Colin was alone in the boys' bathroom, fiddling with the lens on his spare classic camera. He accidentally had cherry jam smudged on it and he was carefully dabbing it off, praying it wasn't ruined. Thankfully, his digital camera was back in his trunk. "Please work...please work...please work..yes!"

He peered through his camera facing the mirror. "Huh?" Colin saw a mass moving in the mirror glass. When he turned to see what it was, all faded to black.

Miles was heading down the corridor with Cassius and the others in tow, laughing about the funniest thing that transpired in Charms when they saw a flock of robes surrounding the bathroom door.

"Bloody hell, what's with the crowd?" Bole queried as the commotion continued.

Terence tilted his head to get a better view. "Not sure, though there are a few professors in the doorway. It looks like they're carrying someone out. I think someone else got attacked."

"Clear the halls, there's nothing more to see here." Snape ordered as he and Flitwick hauled a blonde-haired Gryffindor out of the bathroom. Miles's heart stopped when saw who it was.

"Oh no, Colin!" Hannah squeaked as her friend was floated past the crowd. One random Ravenclaw whispered to his mates "I told you guys. No muggleborn is safe."

* * *

Bletchley steadily fought the expression of worry that sure to spread over his face but it was getting harder with every second.

_'This is my fault. I told him there was nothing to worry about and that he'd be ok...now look at him. He's frozen stiff. I just pray he's not mad at me for providing false hope when he wakes up.' _

"Bletchley? You ok?" Warrington nudged his ribs.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just wondering how many more will be next." he replied in an near-solemn tone before moving onward. Warrington and Montague shared a look as they followed.

Graham and Cassius were talking in the dorm the next afternoon over yesterday.

"You think Creevey's the one Miles has been sneaking off to?"

"Well, Graham...I can't say no. You heard how he sounded earlier after watching Creevey be taken to the wing."

"Honestly, I must admit that I'm impressed that he's kept this from us as long as he has." Montague retorted, leaning onto his pillow.

"No, shit. Miles is my best mate and he's smarter than what people give him credit for."

"True...and-" they silenced, watching Miles creep out from his fourposter bed and slither out of the dorm. "Follow him?"

"Follow him."

Entering the hospital wing, Miles saw no other visitors were present. Padding silently over to Colin, he took a seat next to the petrified Lion. To his left, the small nightstand was covered in small gifts and a vaseful of flowers. He smiled, thankful to see Colin has such wonderful friends that care about him just as much as he does. Reaching into his pocket, Bletchley pulled out a small red velvet box, opening it. Inside was a gold necklace with a lion as the centerpiece. Its shining, round-cut ruby eyes glinted in the sunlight through the window.

Miles had wanted to give this to him as a Christmas present but thought it would be well-suited as a 'Thank-Merlin-You're-Awake' gift. Also, it's a 'I-Secretly-Have-A-Crush-On-You-And-I'm-Not-Sure-How-Else-To-Say-It' kind of gift as well, but he was not gonna let him in on that tidbit. Miles allowed his forest green eyes to roam over Colin's frozen form. His face was a tad scrunched up, as if to shield himself from something. His eyes were also shut. He noticed Colin's old camera was missing, only to see the melted metal scraps lying on another table.

_'Yeah, there's no way you're fixing that.' _Miles mused, returning his soft gaze to Colin. Slowly yet hesitantly, he reached his hand to Colin's head, brushing silky golden strands off his forehead before placing a gentle kiss on his lightly warm skin. Behind Miles, two Slytherins were eyeing him through the crack of the Hospital Wing door. Graham and Cassius's jaws dropped.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Graham hissed in astonishment.

"Oh yeah, I see it. You know, that was the sweetest I've ever seen him act in years, ever since he had that puppy."

Graham nodded in agreement, remembering it quite well. Bletchley's sweetness faded once that puppy ran away and never came back. "You think they're dating?"

Warrington responded "I don't believe so. He would have confided in me. I don't understand why he didn't in the first place."

"Think about it, mate. Colin's muggleborn and look how they're treated half the time."

"You're right. Well, we know now. Let's head back to the dorm. We can talk to Bletchley later."

Miles was petting Colin's head, whispering "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I said you were gonna be ok and...you're lying here. I know this sounds bad, but I'm glad it's only petrification. I couldn't stand it if it were far worse." Clenching Colin's frozen hand, he continued "When you open those beautiful blue eyes, I want to be the first person you see. I want to be here when you wake up. And when you do, I'll give you a big bearhug...I just hope I don't accidentally suffocate you from being overwhelmed with joy. When you get out of here, I'll keep protecting you, I promise." Giving Colin one last kiss on the forehead, the Snake traversed back to his dorm.

* * *

**Yep, I remembered Colin was a victim of petrification in the 2nd book...like I said, I've altered several details. Anyway, your thoughts? I hope this gave you more of an insight as to how Miles is growing a stronger attachment to Colin. Colin will feel the same...you'll see.** **:)**


	7. Colin Wakes Up

**Hi! So sorry for being so late on this! Had to work on other things and think! Anyway, this one is a bit shorter. Also, I apologize for this mistake-Colin will be in third year in Chapter eight. I was re-reading over what I had and I had to rewrite and make changes so it'll work. Again, that is my fault...please don't kill me. Colin will be in third year in the next chapter and so forth in 9...either the middle of chapter 9 to 10 is where he'll be in fourth year. Not promising...but it's mostly likely what'll happen! :) Please refer to the bottom for another A/N!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-Colin Wakes Up**

Waltzing back to the dorm, Miles softly closed the door and sat on his bed. Letting out a sigh, he looked up to find Graham and Cassius watching him in interest.

''What's up?"

Graham replied "Nothing's up with us. It's you we're concerned about."

Miles scoffed in a nonchalant manner. "Ok? And why are you so concerned?"

Cassius focused his steel-gray eyes on his best mate. "Don't give us that shit. We saw you today at the Hospital Wing."

Bletchley's serene expression faltered into a partially angry/fearful one. ''You...followed me? Why?"

"Mate, we knew something was wrong with you and it turns out, we were right about you seeing Creevey all this time. Don't tell us otherwise, we saw your reaction when Snape and Flitwick carried him out."

Knowing there was no chance in hell he'd get out of this one, Miles told the truth. "Alright, yeah. Colin's my friend and we've been hanging out in secret for a little over a year, so what? I don't dictate on who you should befriend or associate with."

Graham responded "Friends? From what we saw back there, you seemed more than friendly..." he watched Miles avert his eyes to the ground. "...or...HE thinks you're only friends. Miles, are you harboring feelings for him?"

The Keeper nodded sullenly. "Colin, he...he doesn't know I'm crushing on him. And I'm not gonna tell him, either."

Cassius asked "Why can't you?"

"You know muggleborns and how they're raised...influenced by all that contradictory religion and shit. How do I know that if I tell him, he won't be disgusted with me and end our friendship? I don't! I..I don't want everything thrown away because of me. And he's a second year too."

The Chaser nodded "You're right. You may want to keep silent 'cause of his age. Besides, he's 12...he probably doesn't even know what the hell he likes as of yet. In all honestly, he could go either way in time. As for the religious aspect, has he ever spoken of his affiliation?"

Miles shook his head "No, he's never said a word."

"Then you never know. He could be atheist or be one of those who're tolerant. From what I've overheard from some 'Puffs in the library one afternoon, a person can still be religious and gay. So, you may luck out."

"Still, I don't think I should.."

Cassius smiled reassuringly. "Well, you don't have to right now. You may want to someday. If Colin does turn out to be gay, you don't want him falling into the arms of another man."

Miles huffed "You do have a point. Merlin, I don't say that too often to you, do I?"

"Nope, and by the way, you should have told us sooner. It's not like we would have hexed you senseless."

Miles scratched through his short red hair. "Well, I wasn't sure just how understanding you'd be. Some are fine when it's other people but when it's close to home...it's opposite."

Graham grinned "Dude, come on. Give us more credit than that. We don't care who you date. As long as they don't hurt you, us or rub their views in our faces, we're fine."

The Keeper replied with peace of mind. "Thanks, guys. It means a lot."

Cassius smirked "You do realize we have to let the other guys in on our findings?"

He playfully hung his head "Fine. But as long as they promise to keep their bloody traps shut, you can tell 'em."

* * *

During the next several weeks, another attack happened within those hallowed halls. Hermione Granger was the latest victim. Of course, another one gave the students more reason to panic...nearly every muggleborn feared they were next. On a related note, the mandrake restorative draught was still in the process of being prepared...the mandrakes still had some maturing to do. Almost every day, Miles would return to Colin in the wing. He would pretend the Lion was listening intently as he spoke about his day or read to him from the Daily Prophet.

He still carried that red velvet box in his robe pocket, anticipating the moment when Colin would wake up and he'd be there. Running his fingers through the Lion's soft locks, he mentally went over how he'd bearhug the smaller boy without crushing him. Hearing faint breathing, his hand stopped in its tracks. Taking a slow, raggedy breath...Miles turned around fearing the worst. He calmed seeing it was Luna Lovegood.

The eccentric Ravenclaw was harmless, or so he assumed. A person can't always count out the strange ones...they could hurt the most. She was standing there with a fresh bouquet of red and gold lilies, watching him with contemplative mercury eyes.

Miles stammered "I..uh...I.."

"There's no need to say a word. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled serenely as she replaced the withered arrangement with the new one.

Miles closed his eyes. _'Oh, thank Merlin! I thought I would've had to Obliviate somebody. I'm even more grateful that no one else came in for another reason...especially Malfoy.' _

Luna peered at him before exiting the room. ''The little caterpillar slumbers in its cocoon. It won't be long until it blossoms into a radiant butterfly.''

_'Uh...ok?' _Bletchley returned to Colin. _'Hm, she may be onto something. You're adorable now...who's to say you won't be even more attractive later? Fuck...I just hope they hurry the hell up with that draught.'_

More time went on and Miles grew anxious with every passing day. He'd venture to the wing, hoping to see Colin stir but it was in vain. He didn't move an inch. In between visitation and trying to go about his day normally, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley went underground to hunt for the basilisk slithering through the pipes. Gilderoy Lockhart tried to sabotage the duo but failed once Ron's broken wand backfired on him, rendering him completely mental. It wasn't too long until Harry discovered who was directing the Serpent, stopped him and saved Ginny inside the Chamber of Secrets. The four of them escaped safely with the help of Fawkes, whose tears saved Harry from certain death via basilisk venom. Afterwards, the mandrake restorative draught was brewed to completion and ready to be administered.

At this moment, Miles was standing outside the Hospital wing, getting ready to step in when he saw Pomfrey give the draught to each incapacitated student one at a time, then to Mrs. Norris. Penelope was the first to emerge, then Justin. Filch stood there as his beloved feline companion stirred from her paralysis and mewed. Joyfully, the caretaker took her into his arms and carried her out of the wing. Hermione was the fourth to rise. She raced down to the celebratory feast in the Great Hall, where Harry and Ron waiting.

Colin was the last to receive the draught. Seeing it was safe, Miles walked inside and stood next to him, ignoring the knowing smile on Madame Pomfrey's face as she walked away. Colin's limbs began to twitch, then move. His face relaxed and sky blue eyes opened slowly. He saw Miles was at his side, grinning widely at him. "M-Miles?"

* * *

"You're awake."

"Yeah...I...oomph!" The Lion was cut off by Bletchley's sudden embrace.

"I'm so glad."

"Miles..can't...breathe.." Colin spoke, muffled up against his mate's muscled chest.

"Whoops...sorry, Col." he released him.

Creevey smiled "I'm glad too. How long was I out?"

"Like...almost a couple months."

Colin's eyes widened. "That long? God, I must have missed so much."

Miles responded "You did. Yeah, and I missed you. So did your pals. They brought small get-well gifts, though I suspect Neville and Cormac took them into the dorm for when you came back. The flowers from Luna stayed." he gestured to the vase of red and gold lilies. Colin reached out and stroked the silky petals.

''These are lovely, I have to thank her later. What are holding? In your pocket?" he pointed to Bletchley's hand inside his robe. Miles smiled softly as he pulled out the velvet box, handing it to Colin.

"I planned on giving this to you for Christmas, but ever since what happened, I thought it would be better as a 'Thank Merlin, you're awake' gift. I hope you like it. I thought it suited you."

Colin lifted the lid, allowing his mouth to drop open slightly as he gazed upon the golden chain. Lightly tracing the lion pendant, he whispered "It's beautiful. I..I love it."

''It's not too much, is it?"

"To be honest, I didn't think I'd get something this extravagant. I mean, this is pure gold, all of it and it's a lot of money."

The Snake patted his shoulder. "The money was no object. I wanted you to have it. And well, it was the only thing I thought of that would last a long time for sure."

Colin laughed. "Ok. Still, I love it. Thank you so much for the necklace, and for just being here."

Miles felt his heart flutter at the warm smile. It was so beautiful, he wished he could take a picture of just that and keep it forever. Remembering there was a feast down there and his crush was most likely famished, he responded "You're always welcome. Hey, there's a feast going on downstairs. Let's go eat."

"Oh, I'm starving! Wait, before we go..." Colin took the chain and snapped the clasp around his neck, then tucked it inside his shirt to avoid questioning. "Ok! I'm ready!"

As Colin rushed ahead to Gryffindor Table, Miles took his time to get to the Serpents' side. Observing him from a distance, he watched as Colin was greeted by his best friends, even stopping over to give Justin a welcome back hug.

''Feh, too bad. This place was much less contaminated by their filth.'' he heard Malfoy mutter to his cronies. Bletchley let out a tiny growl, clenching his fork. Marcus locked eyes with him, shaking his head. His expression told the redhead not to do anything hasty. It was not the time nor the place. Taking heed, Miles re-focused his attention to a grinning Colin who was now partaking in a long-waited meal.

_'__I'm so thankful you're awake. I dunno what I would have done without you.'_

* * *

**Aww...how cute! And yay! He's awake! Like I said earlier, he'll be in third year in the next chapter! :)**

**Yes, I know Nearly Headless Nick was also petrified along with Justin...but I'm twisting the details a bit. Just let it be implied Pomfrey took care of him after the students. If the incidents seem out of order...I'm sorry. I said I was gonna alter details and I did. At least I remembered the victims. :P**


	8. Firewhiskey and Apple Pie

**Hey! Hello! He's now in third year! You'll see him in 4th pretty soon! Oh, and there's a small treat for you in the middle...just read it. It's not a conventional one but it's something! :P Also, any incident mentioned in HP-Prisoner of Azkaban...the time in which it happened has been altered and/or made up to suit my story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-Firewhiskey and Apple Pie**

_~Now in Colin's third year...(early January) in an empty room, and Miles is in fifth year~_

"Ow! Quit hitting me...with...those... fucking...cordials!'' Justin retorted as he childishly pelted Dennis with the five that pinged him on the head.

''Ouch, you hypocrite!" Dennis remarked, rubbing his head.

''Come on you two, knock it off...trying to work here." Colin chided as he and the others were scribbling down the last paragraphs of their Charms essays. Apparently, Dennis smuggled the boxes full of cherry cordials his great-aunt gave him and was bored. Combine disgusting projectile candy, boredom and Dennis, things could get annoying.

"And we're done!" They set their quills down in rapid succession.

Colin put his work away and stretched from his sitting position "Man, I thought we'd never get it done."

Susan sighed. ''Tell me about it. I swear, Flitwick's getting a little too happy with these essays. So, what you guys doing tonight? It is Friday."

Cormac shrugged "Probably gonna work out and lay around."

Zacharias snorted "Don't you do that enough?..in between studies and gawking at Warrington?"

"Heh, what can I say? He's fine and has a fine arse."

Dennis quipped "Dude, you're thirteen. How the hell do you know what you like?"

"Well, for one, I know what I DON'T like."

Hannah poked Colin's bicep. "Hanging with Miles tonight?" After Colin's petrification, Miles told him about his friends following him when he visited, but left out the crush and kiss on the forehead. Colin thought 'Oh, what the hell?' and told his friends, and to his luck...they were all cool about it.

Colin responded "Yeah. We're meeting tonight at our special spot."

"God, bro. You make it sound all romantic and shit."

"It's not, Dennis...just our hangout. We've been going there for nearly three years now."

The snarkier Creevey replied "So...where is this special spot of yours?"

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be special nor a secret anymore."

"Lame!"

Colin merely shrugged and continued fiddling in his bag. He couldn't exactly put off Dennis's earlier statement...it did sound a bit romantic.

Lately, the blonde has been re-evaluating his friendship with Miles. They were so close, closer than a lot of other people, like very best friends should be. But now, something felt different. Inside, Colin would feel warmer with Miles when it was only the two of them. He'd get excited when it came time for them to meet up during the week. Even with the way they'd speak to one another, it would feel more intimate...at least to Colin it did.

_'There's no way I could...could I? Am I starting to crush on Miles? Maybe...probably. If so, how could I not? He's a very nice guy, attentive, interesting, articulate, handsome...all of it. But, what am I supposed to say? "Hey Miles, I brought snacks...oh and I think I have a crush on you"? No, that won't do. He'd probably stare at me and it would be an awkward night. Then, he'd want to stop seeing me and our friendship would be over. I can't risk losing the first friend I ever made here. So, no matter if I do end up having a total crush on Miles...I'm not going to tell him.' _

Cormac nudged Colin "You there, mate? You went silent on us."

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Just letting my mind wander."

"Uh huh." Cormac left the response where it was. _'I'll weasel the truth out of him later.'_

* * *

"Big game against Gryffindor tomorrow, eh?" Colin smiled as he sat next to Miles on their sofa. There were no longer any pillows and a blanket on the floor since it was due time for a change in décor. Miles wrapped one of the large sofa blankets around him and Colin.

"Oh yeah. Flint says Wood's gonna be stomped this time. Although, he says that every time we face Gryffindor and it has yet to work since Potter has been Seeker. I want to tell him that, but I can't wreck team morale and risk a blow to the gut...or my face."

Colin's face pinked faintly at their close proximity. He'll just let Miles attribute that to the wool blanket and the fireplace heat. "We don't want that, now do we? Speaking of, how's Terence?"

Miles replied "He's doing very well. Still a tiny bit miffed but all that's leveled out from being with Ad-...his boyfriend."

Colin smirked "You're still not gonna tell me who he's seeing? Come on, our mates already know we're hanging out."

"I know, but I swore I wouldn't say anything about him."

"Do I have to do some investigating of my own?"

The Keeper shook his head, playfully tugging on a lock of Colin's rapidly-lengthening golden hair.

''I don't think it would be wise to go sniffing about. I'll just tell you but you can't say anything...ok?"

"Gotcha."

"All right, well...Terence is seeing Adrian."

Colin narrowed his eyes in thought. "So, he's the one Terence got blackmailed over."

"Yep. Terence's dad is not too keen on homosexuality."

The blonde scrunched his face in disbelief "Nothing's wrong with Terence. So what if he's seeing a guy? At least he's not dating a total stranger."

Miles appeared slightly surprised, inwardly he was shocked at his answer. "You're ok with it? Ok with same-sex relationships?"

Colin answered "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Wait..is it because of where I'm from?"

He nodded.

Colin smiled reassuringly "Well, don't you worry about that. I'm one of those who believes a person can love whomever they please. Besides, it's very unrealistic to think everyone is straight. As long as people are happy, why does it matter? Uh, why is his dad so against it, anyway? I know it's not all that frowned upon here."

Miles sighed "I guess for any reason there is in the muggle world, excluding religious grounds. The Wizarding world isn't exempt of bigotry...especially for the blood purity shit you've heard here. And also, you've heard of male pregnancy, right?"

Colin returned "Yeah, a little. I haven't exactly looked into it."

"Well, it takes a special fertility potion for guys to have children. The problem is that it takes longer for men to solely have babies as opposed to straight women or any woman getting inseminated by a donor's sample. It could take anywhere from a few weeks to a few years depending on the bloke all because they're not natural child-bearers. Some lords or ladies are quite adamant about when they want an heir produced...so that's why a bit would rather their children be straight."

Colin scoffed. "That's stupid. There will still be an heir. I don't see the issue if the baby is a few years later than expected."

"I know, but they can be demanding and it's just ridiculous overall."

"Heh, you could say that again. You know, that was an interesting sidebar. I learned something new."

Miles smiled softly "Glad I could implant more knowledge into that inquisitive little head."

"On another note, the weirdest thing happened in History today.." Before curfew, they boys headed back to their dorms.

Miles took one last glance at Colin _'Yes, he doesn't have a problem with it! But I still don't know whether or not if HE swings that way.'_

* * *

In the tower, Colin was slowly buttoning his pajama shirt as he sat on his bed. _'Miles is very accepting of gay people. That's good to know. Unfortunately, I haven't the slightest clue if he flies on that side of the pitch. If I knew, it would make things so much easier.' _

Before Colin could turn in, Cormac crawled through his crimson bedcurtains and snuggled beside him underneath the covers. Colin stared. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm wanting to talk and I'm cold...thus here I lay beside you. You and I need to discuss a few things."

"Ok, my brave and vulgar housemate, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Cormac smirked "First, _Silencio_!" All outside noise ceased immediately. "Now, we're good. No one else needs to hear. Anyway.." he faced Colin.

"Remember the conversation we all had earlier?"

Colin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, your last response to Dennis was rather interesting. 'Now if I told you, it wouldn't be special nor a secret anymore.' Dude, I may be barking up the wrong tree but I have this slight idea that you and Miles have more than friendship going on. Am I right?"

Colin nervously rubbed the fringe of his duvet with his thumbs. "Well...sorta."

Cormac snapped his fingers. "Knew it! Now how come you never told me?! I would have given you my blessing!"

"It's because we're not exactly dating. You see...I...I think I have a crush on Miles."

This piqued further interest in Cormac. ''Oh really? You think you have a crush on him. Explain this to me."

Colin sighed "What else is there to explain? I mean, Miles is very sweet, we get along great and we have so much in common. I just can't help but feel a little more, you know? I dunno how else to say it. I've never felt this way before about anyone."

Cormac rubbed his shoulder. "Listen mate, I've never felt for anyone before either. Sure, I've flirted around...kissed a couple girls and copped a feel or two but those small instances don't compare. I'm sure if you tell him, he may give you a chance."

"That's just it, Cormac. I can't tell him. I know he doesn't have a problem with guys liking other guys but I don't know if he swings that way. Even if he does, how am I so sure he'll go with me? He probably thinks of me as his friend and only that.'' he laid his head down in frustration.

Cormac gazed at his discontented friend. "You don't know and you won't unless you ask him. He may or may not see you only as a friend if you tell him. Either way, he'll still know that you think that much of him. Now, I can't force you to spill it...that's up to you. But, if he is gay and there is a chance you could date, seize it."

Colin smiled softly. "Thanks, Cormac. You really are a great friend...you know that?"

He retorted haughtily. "I know I am. Well, I'm going to bed. We've got a game to see tomorrow."

Chuckling, Colin laid back down _'Classic Cormac...gotta love him.'_

* * *

Saturday's game was a rough one. Apparently, dementors shown up and Harry fell out of the sky. Unfortunately for Oliver, Slytherin won and he went to the showers in hopes of drowning himself. The Serpents were fucking elated since they've hardly won a game against their rivals in two years. To celebrate the occasion that night after dinner, there was a wild party third-years and below weren't allowed to attend. Music and loud chatter rang throughout the dungeons while Firewhiskey was slung about.

To be honest, there was a bit more action of an adult nature taking place in the Snake Pit but at least they had the decency to take it elsewhere. Of course, not every student remained in the lively dungeon. Seven of them were hanging around and goofing off in the corridor, as tipsy as can be. Miles however, he was a little more...fuck it...the boy was wobbling around and giggling stupidly as he drunkenly wandered away to the Room of Requirement.

Colin was inside, putting away the last of his developed pictures. Willing the dark room away, the furniture returned in place of the darkroom. He readied to leave until he saw a door reappear.

''What the hell? Who could be coming in?'' he asked aloud.

The door opened and Miles entered, his eyes unfocused. ''Heeey...Colin! Did ya hear? We won the game!"

Colin had to contain his laughter._ 'Louder than normal, unsteady, unfocused and glassy eyes, and a slight slur. Yep, Miles is drunk. I know there had to have been a party down there but the better question is...how the fuck did he manage to make it all the way over here? Without falling into shit?' He's got more talent than I thought.'_

Lumbering his way over, Miles wrapped his arms around the blonde to steady himself. ''Ya hear me? We won the game.''

Colin silently exhaled at the powerful alcohol aroma. _'Oh yeah, you've definitely been drinking.' _''Oh, I heard and saw. Malfoy caught the snitch."

Miles grinned, gazing into Colin's eyes. "Yep and I'm so fuckin' happy too. We nev...we never win a game with them and today...we finally do! Haha! Yay..."

The Lion tried to keep them both from teetering over. Since Miles was twice his size, it was getting difficult. ''How about we take a seat? Right over here." he led the swaying Keeper over to the couch and sat next to him. "There we go. Now, why aren't you back at the party with all your mates?"

"I didn'..I didn't wanna stay with 'em. I wanted...I wanted to find my buddy..my sweet, sweet buddy." Miles slurred slightly, laying over Colin's right shoulder.

Colin nodded. "I...see. I'm glad I can see you too." He had to keep the conversation cheerful. It would not do to argue and get mouthy with a drunk person. That never ends well.

Miles locked half-lidded green eyes with him. Taking his large and faintly callused hand, he gently threaded his fingers through Colin's near-shoulder length hair. "You know, you should let yer hair grow out more. I think it suits you better. The short look you've sported before was bloody terrible."

Colin responded, nervously taking note of their close proximity. ''You think so? Well, I am glad my hair grows pretty fast.''

Miles continued, allowing his hand to slowly graze the lion's face. "Yep. You're very pretty, you know that?"

"No, I did not. Th-Thank you."

"Mhm...very...very pretty. You also have very nice lips." Miles whispered as he settled his eyes on them and leaned closer.

Colin's breath quickened slightly as he gulped ''M-Miles...I.." Within a second, Bletchley's lips were on his, moving slowly yet sloppily. _'Oh my god, he's...he's actually kissing me!' _Colin rapidly thought as the Snake's tongue entered his mouth.

_'Shit! There's tongue too! Huh? Is that...sweet apples and cinnamon I taste? Hm, Firewhiskey and apple pie...not bad, actually. It tastes rather nice. Wait...I can't! This isn't right! Not like this.. _Colin pulled away from the Keeper, making him pout.

"Aww..."

Returning a smile, Colin patted Bletchley's hands. "How about I take you back to the dungeons? It's almost curfew and I'd hate for either of us to get in trouble. You being caught drunk in the corridors will make it worse."

That stupid drunken grin resurfaced ."Ok...let's go." They stood and Colin allowed Miles to lean on him as they exited the ROR.

Traipsing carefully downstairs, Colin had to make sure Bletchley wouldn't lose his footing while he simultaneously cast a 'Lumos'. _'Damn, this bloke is heavy. I've seriously got to consider working out.'_

* * *

Upon reentering the dungeons, six boys were still chilling in the corridor and laughing about something. At the present time, Terence was pulling Adrian in for an impromptu snog. Hearing footsteps, they turned to see them. "Hello, guys. I think _this _belongs to you." Colin smiled as he handed Miles over to a snickering Cassius.

"Long time no see, mate. How'd you find him?"

"I didn't. He found me."

Thankfully, Warrington and Montague were more sober than Flint, Bole, Pucey and Higgs at this moment.

Montague began to prop Miles on his arm. "Alright, Bletchley...off to bed you go."

"Wait a minute..." the Keeper slurred before removing his arm and swerving to Colin. "Can I get another kiss?"

Graham and Cassius mouthed to each other silently ''Another kiss?"

Knowing that Miles would most likely not remember this tomorrow, he gave in. "Ok, come here.." Colin leaned in and claimed his lips briefly. Grinning victoriously, Miles allowed the Beater and Chaser to haul his drunk arse to bed, with four giggling Snakes in tow.

Approaching the Gryffindor Common Room, Colin was stalled by Percy. "You do realize that it's curfew now?"

"Yeah, just uh...had to lend a helping hand in the dungeons."

Amused, Percy responded "Bletchley, wasn't it?"

Colin nodded. "Yeah, he was gone. A little too much drink."

"How'd he make it all the way from the dungeons to your dark room without getting hurt?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, we can talk about it later. You need to get inside before another Prefect sees you. I'm not taking points since you're mere feet from the entrance. Goodnight."

"Night.." _'Oh yeah, this is going to be an interesting anecdote for tomorrow morning.'_

* * *

**Oh yes...a big fat drunken kiss from Miles! XD Hm, will he remember it when he wakes up? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Percy knows Colin has a dark room, but he didn't tell him where it's located! **

**Your thoughts? :P**


	9. Bedtime Conversations

**Hey guys! Man, I am so late on updating this fic, huh? Well, I'm posting chapters 9 and 10 all in one night! They're kinda long so I hope that's some compensation. Starting in chapter 10, Colin is in his Fourth Year. :) (Oh yeah, there will be some m-rated material towards the bottom.)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-Bedtime Conversations**

Sunday morning in the dungeons, one Snake remained sleeping in his bed whilst six...technically.. four others were up nursing hangovers. They surely overdone their victory celebration.

"That's it. I'm never drinking again." Lucian groaned as he popped the cork on a hangover potion.

"Yeah, you say that now...just wait until New Year's at my place. You'll be hammered and I'll have to scrape you off something or someone...most likely one of us or, if you can pull it off, my dad." Cassius commented offhandedly as he came from the bathroom, fresh as a daisy.

"I don't wanna fuck your dad."

"That's not what you said last night, mate." Graham added, stretching out from under his covers.

Bole narrowed his blue-green eyes.

"Well...y-you know you can't take what I say drunk as truth."

"I don't know. You know the saying 'In vino veritas'-'In wine, there is truth'? Technically, it should be 'In Firewhiskey, there is truth'..."

As Graham continued and Lucian further denied, Miles yanked back his emerald-green bedcurtains and groggily sat up. ''Fuck, I drank too much."

"Good morning to you too, Bletchley." Cassius chirped, taking a seat across the stocky hungover redhead.

"God, you're being so loud."

"Actually, this is normal tone, you've got a massive hangover."

"No shit, Captain Obvious. What all did I do last night? Most of it's a blur."

Warrington tapped his temple, recalling Saturday's events. "After dinner, there was a huge party in the dungeons, nearly everyone was drinking. Bole, Flint, Pucey and Higgs were blitzed...haha..so were you. Then again, maybe not THAT shitfaced since you oh-so-happily made your way across the school.."

Miles's bleary eyes focused instantly, staring at his roommate. "Across the school? Where did I go? What did I do? How did I get back here?"

"Nothing bad, I assume you went to wherever it is you often disappear and Colin found you." That calmed Miles, too bad the moment was short-lived. "...Though, something did happen."

Miles's jaw dropped, his skin started to flush. ''What? What did I do?...did I...oh my god." Memories of last night flashed across his eyes. He, touching Colin's hair and leaning in, then slurring and drunkenly planting his lips on Colin's, forcing a kiss...Colin pulling away and leading them back to the dungeons.

''Yep. You kissed him. Twice." Cassius smirked, holding up two fingers.

Bletchley gaped. "Twice?...I kissed him...twi-...oh..oh.. fuck!" Bile soared from the pit of his stomach and through his esophagus as Miles raced towards the bathroom. Marcus started laughing from the shadows of his canopy until Graham cast a bright 'Lumos'.

''Arrgh! Turn off that goddamn light!" Flint snapped, ducking underneath his pillows.

Warrington casually leaned back onto his bed. "While Miles pays homage to the porcelain god, we'll just let that sink in."

* * *

Sometime after breakfast in an empty room, Cormac, Justin, Dennis and Zacharias fell over laughing so hard; it was difficult to piece together what they were saying when Colin explained to his pals what transpired last night.

''He...he was fucking...AHAHAHA!"

"A-Are you...are you..s-serious?!"

"Oh, oh that's too good!"

"A big fat, sloppy wet one! Good, huh?!"

Colin buried his face in Susan's arm while she petted him, trying to keep laughter from escaping her own lips. "It's..it's ok, Colin. Not everyone's first kiss is as romantic as they wish."

He leaned up, sighing "It certainly wasn't how I pictured but.."

"Come on! You liked it and you know it!" Dennis crowed teasingly.

"...I never said I didn't like it."

The laughter ceased upon Colin's admission.

"Oh? Tell us what you liked about it! How long, how wet and was there tongue?" Cormac ran off the questions as if it were a list.

Colin replied, blushing furiously. "Although unexpected, it wasn't rough...kinda gentle. It lasted for a little while. Yes, it was a bit wet and there was tongue. It uh...the kiss tasted of apple pie and Firewhiskey. It was spicy yet sweet." He allowed last night to return to his mind. Miles playing with his hair, speaking softly to him, then leaning in and kissing his lips.

Unfortunately, he had to end it in mid-session. Miles was drunk and it wouldn't have been right to keep on with the kiss. "One question remains unanswered. Why did you pull away? If you wanted him to kiss you...why break it off?" Zacharias queried.

"I couldn't let him continue while he was not in his right mind. No matter how nice it felt, I have to consider him and his feelings. Besides, Miles was so sloshed he probably doesn't remember it happened."

"But, what if he does? What if he wasn't as blitzed as you thought?"

"I won't know because I won't bring it up. If he does, then we'll talk and handle it from there. I can tell you guys one thing...he was heavy. I had to help haul him all the way back to the dungeons. I don't think I can do that on a daily basis...I'm just not strong enough."

"Firewhiskey and apple pie, you say? Hm, that sounds like a tasty combination." Luna commented randomly.

"Ok, that was random as fuck...which gives me an excellent idea. Why don't I smuggle in a bottle and you guys swipe apple pie from the kitchens? I'd like to try this out." Ernie suggested, hoping for takers. Sounds of agreement and sneaky plotting scattered about as Colin shook his head.

_'_ _I really just had to give away that detail...didn't I?'_

* * *

Colin received a message coming back from lunch. Actually, it was balled up and thrown his way.

_'-Come to the ROR tonight. We need to talk.-' _

Colin 'incendioed' the parchment in the bathroom. _'Was Zach right? Is it possible that Miles just might remember the kiss? I won't know until I go tonight.' _

Eight o'clock struck on his wristwatch, prompting the blonde to enter the secret room. Miles was pacing about, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed rather nervous. Calmly, Colin cleared his throat. "Hey...what did you need to see me for? We haven't met on Sundays in quite some time."

Miles stopped and took a deep breath. Slowly, he spoke "I...I think you know why I called you here. I need to apologize. Colin, I'm so sorry I kissed you..I was so fucking drunk and I-"

Colin cut him off. "It's ok, Miles. I know you didn't mean it. Sometimes, when someone has a little too much to drink...they do things they normally wouldn't." Miles stared at him, unsure if he should still be ashamed or relieved.

"Y-You're not mad at me? You're still my best friend?"

Colin smiled softly, sparking that inner loving warmth within the Keeper. "Of course I'm not angry and yes...we're still the best of friends. I'm not gonna throw it away because of something you didn't mean." Colin inwardly felt disappointed with his words but they had to be said. He didn't want Miles to find out his feelings just yet.

"Thanks, mate. You don't know how much that means to me." Miles replied. His own smile masked the sadness behind it. He meant everything he put into that kiss, he just didn't expect to find himself doing it that soon and being fucking inebriated. "Ok, uh...now that we have that dilemma sorted, you want to hang a little while until we grudgingly have to leave?"

Colin beckoned him over to the sofa. "Sure thing."

Close to curfew, Colin returned to his dorm. On the way back, he'd done some thinking. How much longer was he going to wait to tell Miles how he felt? Would he really go through with it? Was he prepared to accept whatever response Miles would give him? Colin was finding it harder and harder to keep his secret. When he'd gaze into Bletchley's eyes, he would see a greater emotion flickering, just begging to break through the forest green surface. Inside, the blonde couldn't deny believing the Keeper was hiding something.

Also, he'd catch Miles staring at him out the corner of his eye on occasion but he kept quiet, feeling unsure of the reasoning behind it. Stepping into the shower, Colin adjusted the water temperature.

_'_ _Could it be possible? Could Miles be harboring feelings for me after all? I dunno...ugh, this is so frustrating! Why can't I be a man and say it already and forget the consequences? Wait...because I'm not that foolish. Only fools open their big mouths at the wrong time. I'm sick of being so indecisive...'_

Toweling off his body and charming his hair dry, Colin ventured back to his bed, only to have Cormac waiting on it. "Cormac? What are you doing?" Thankfully everyone else was asleep or this would have looked incriminating.

''I'm wanting to talk again."

Shrugging with a 'Whatever', Colin rolled under the covers and cast a 'Silencio'.

"So, I can assume from how long you've been absent, Miles remembered the kiss."

Colin nodded, tucking the crimson blankets around him. "Yeah, he did. Honestly, I really didn't think he would have remembered...he was slurring and swaying every which way. It was a bloody miracle we made it back to the dungeons without him falling on top of me."

Cormac chuckled. "Yeah, it was. What happened?"

"Miles started apologizing for supposedly forcing himself on me and he didn't mean it. I told him it was fine and I knew he didn't mean to do it...sometimes things happen...blah blah blah. You know that whole song and dance. He was relieved and I was disappointed. I didn't voice it or show it, though."

Cormac playfully ruffled Colin's hair. "Aww...you really fancy him, don't you?"

"Please don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, mate. I'm genuinely concerned over your emotional well-being. I think it's sweet you're crushing hard on the Keeper. I know you still don't want to tell him just yet but it couldn't hurt to hint around. He might just do the same thing...ya never know. I don't think Bletchley is as daft as I've heard people prattle on.''

Colin felt as if now was the best time to let Cormac in on his little theory. ''Uh, I have a small secret about your idea."

"Oh? tell me."

"Well, lately I've noticed Miles watching me longer than usual in my peripheral vision. And when we'd look each other in the eyes for conversation, I'd see something...something that wasn't there before..." Colin suddenly began staring straight up into his canopy with realization settling in. "Or maybe it was always there and I never looked hard enough."

Cormac held a broad grin upon his handsome face. "Ahh...so you're thinking that Bletchley's been hiding his own crush? And he's been just as cowardly as you?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, McLaggen.." Colin sneered in sarcasm.

"Heh, you're welcome. Anyway, I think you've stumbled onto a very interesting concept. You're both harboring feelings, or at least your gut gathered that's what's happening and you're both unsure of the other. Well my lovesick pal, I've got my own marvelous plan to make sure you draw the truth out of Miles. But.." There always had to be a catch.

Colin raised an eyebrow "But what?"

"You will have to trust me. This is going to take until September first."

"Oh Merlin, what are you gonna have me do?"

"You can still visit Miles in between, so don't freak out. All I need is your spare time during the rest of year, including winter and summer holiday, and for you to consume more protein. Also, bring some shorts, a shirt and your trainers."

"Ok?"

* * *

_In the Slytherin fifth-year boys' dorm..._

Miles couldn't sleep. He'd spent the last hour tossing and turning. His earlier meeting with Colin would not leave his mind to save his life. The Keeper was replaying Colin's responses.

_' "It's ok, Miles. I know you didn't mean it. Sometimes, when someone has a little too much to drink...they do things they normally wouldn't." "Of course I'm not angry and yes...we're still the best of friends. I'm not gonna throw it away because of something you didn't mean."... But I did mean it, Col. I meant everything. Why can't I have more courage like you to say what I feel? I want to so terribly but I cannot bear the thought of potentially not having you if you don't feel the same way. It's so hard. When I look at you, I just want to kiss you until we're both red in the face. I want to hold your hand and just lay there with you while we stare at the night sky just like in your first year...except for that one thing. I don't want to make one mistake that'll cost me dearly and if Colin won't be with me...I dunno how I can take it. I won't know. I have to tell him someday, I just have to but...but...why am I so scared? Why do I feel so alone in this? I wish I had help.' _

His musings were interrupted by Warrington stalking over and pulling back the bedcurtain. He knelt down next to Miles. ''Hey mate, you seem distressed considering you've been rolling around for the past hour. Care to talk about it?"

Miles sat up and allowed Cassius to crawl in beside him. Cassius silenced the curtains on instinct and faced his best mate. "What's on your mind? Is it the conversation about the kiss?"

"Yeah, I apologized wholeheartedly and Colin forgave me. I was grateful but I was also upset. He said he knows that I 'didn't mean it'. The thing is, I meant it...once I realized that I done it in the first place right after I spilled my guts in the bathroom. Sure, I feel guilty about the fact I snogged him while drunk off my arse but the kiss altogether, I'm not. I mean, how else was I ever going to hint around at how I feel? Am I so wrong for doing that? You know, a part of me hoped earlier today that it would incite some suspicion but at once, I hated myself for doing it so damn early. I thought that one moment fucked up my chances of ever being with him...that's if he'll even consider it at all. Cassius, I just don't know if I can do it. I'm stuck.''

Cassius sat there, listening intently as his friend poured his heart out. He saw just how broken up Miles was over the entire situation. He knew that Miles really cared for this Gryffindor and it tore him up inside to think his best mate's heart would be shattered if it turned out Colin's feelings weren't mutual. Warrington knew exactly where he was coming from in the whole secret crush business. He's had his eye on an arrogant third-year Lion himself and he's had to hold back considering the age difference. It's been rather lonely for him too, as much as he loathed to admit since he was also a bit of a cocky bastard.

"Miles, you want to know what I think?"

"You're gonna tell me anyway."

"I think that you're straining to keep your friendship with Colin so much that you're hurting yourself. You also care deeply for him and want to express your feelings. But, you're scared because you don't think he'll accept. If Colin doesn't want to return those emotions, it'll undoubtedly crush you and you don't want to put yourself through that pain. You will wonder...'How can we still be friends and how can I be happy if you're in the arms of someone else?' That's two of the toughest questions out there to think about, mate...but there is something you need to grasp. You will never know how Colin will react if you keep it all inside. You need to take the chance to find out. If he doesn't...then I know you will find someone else to care for you but if he does, I will be more than happy and I'll wish you both the best in the world. It takes one confession to learn the truth."

The Beater gently wiped away a tear falling down Bletchley's mildly-freckled cheek and smoothed out his red hair, comforting him. Nobody ever believed Cassius Nero Warrington was capable of such warmth and caring behavior. Little did they know there was so much to the brash and rough Slytherin. Miles wiped at his damp eyes, smiling. "I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend. You're really wonderful and I know you'll make McLaggen very happy."

Cassius comically scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I knew who you've been checking out. I don't always focus on Colin." Miles smirked as Cassius flushed. Sadly, it was too dark to see it.

"So, what do you plan on doing about Colin?"

"I think I'm going to tell him eventually, most likely next year. It's much more appropriate since he'll be fourteen and it won't look so weird. What about you and Cormac?"

Cassius rubbed his short-cropped light brown hair...the half-inch of it. "Probably the same. He does have a birthday coming up but I'd like to help you out first."

Miles knitted his brow. "How so?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What sort of daft question is that? Of course I trust you! Now stop being so cryptic and tell me exactly how you're intending to help."

"You'll see eventually. I promise you it is nothing bad..quite far from it."

"I hope this isn't some stupid mushy friendship bonding exercise I've heard some 'Puffs blab about...''

* * *

"Come on, eat a little more than that. You're going to need your energy this afternoon."

"Tell me again why you're making me do this." Colin returned as Cormac put another chicken sandwich onto his plate.

"You need the adequate fuel for this little plan I'm executing. You want Miles to confess and this is going to help you get it. Plus, you said you weren't strong enough to keep him from falling."

"Don't remind me."

Monday's classes ended for the day and Colin was following Cormac down a familiar corridor. Once they turned the corner, the lion's breath hitched. They were going to the Room of Requirement. He surely didn't tell him this was where he and Miles would meet, so he wondered how his housemate found about this place.

"All right, here we are. It's called the Room of Requirement but I call it my gym." He gestured around to Colin, showing the various weights inside the stone room. "It's basically a replica of the workout room at my manor. The equipment matches the muggle only except it's magical. For example, when you're using the barbell and you feel your arms are fixing to give out due to the lactic acid buildup, the barbell automatically senses it and instantly returns to its holding place...thus reducing the chances of significant injury or death. Although, it's still highly recommended that you have a spotter...regardless of it being enchanted or not. Standard safety."

Colin whistled. "Genius. Honestly, so many people can benefit if there was equipment like this. Almost four years here and this world still amazes me. Uh, how does the barbell automatically sense it?"

Cormac smiled "Easy, when you touch any part of the metal, it takes a tiny sample of your magical signature which is present in your blood, soul and tissues. It keeps track of what you can handle and what you can't, so it lets up when you literally can't push anymore."

"Ah...ok."

Cormac led him over to a blue mat and went over the stretching and the do's and don'ts of messing around with weights, then led him over to the barbell once they changed clothes.

"We're going to start you off small then build your way up. Don't be embarrassed if you can't lift it far, not everyone can on the first day. I sure as hell couldn't. I'll be right here behind you and I won't let you get hurt. My brothers and dad do the same for me." Cormac reassured Colin as he prepared each end of the barbell with a five-pound circular weight. Colin gazed uneasily at the barbell. Five pounds each may sound like an easy feat, but that was only added to the metal bar itself...which was actually rather weighty. People seem to forget about that.

Slowly, Colin enclosed his hands on each side, awaiting Cormac's signal. "Ok, on the count of three, you're going to try and push this up. My hands will stay on, got it?"

"Got it."

"One..two...three.." Cormac lowered the barbell and Colin pushed up, reaching halfway before feeling his arms strain. On command, the barbell went to its place. "That was good for a first try. Now, we'll do a couple more reps then we'll move on to the dumbbells."

"S-Sure..."

Two hours later, Colin and Cormac used the showers that appeared in a corner of the ROR. If a living room set could appear, a bathroom fixture was no exception. Gulping down the water provided, Colin laid on the blue mat and gazed at Cormac. For a third year, the bloke was pretty built. He did say his older brothers (which one already graduated and the other was a Gryffindor seventh year) and father got him into this. Creevey knew he had a long way to go.

"I'm not sure if I can make it back to the Tower."

Cormac laughed "You will, mate. And trust me,you will be feeling sore tomorrow."

"Should I take pain-relieving potions?" "No, you can't on the days we're working in here. You'll have to ride it out. Taking pain-relieving potions will inhibit your ability to feel if you're over-straining your muscles. You'll end up tearing one and cause damage if you work them too hard or move the wrong way. Not a good idea."

Colin sighed at the answer, but since Cormac had more experience, he had to take his advice. "Alright. So, are the others in on the rest of your cleverly-designed plan?"

"Yup, even Percy. Now move, we have to get started on that History assignment.''

* * *

_Close to midnight in the silent Slytherin fifth-year boys' dorm...Bletchley's bed._

"Cassius? Are you sure you wanna do this? I don't want it to seem like I'm straying from him."

"I'm quite sure, mate. It's not straying since you're not officially dating. Like I said before, this is how I'm going to help you. Trust me, casual sex will benefit the both of us. You'll gain experience; which Colin will be sure to love once you show him, we'll both satisfy our ugly needs, and we're keeping one another company until our Lions are ready for us." Cassius whispered softly into Miles's ear as he massaged his shoulders and trailed kisses down the nape of his neck. Miles exhaled softly as he leaned back into Warrington's touch.

The Keeper had to admit, this felt pretty damn good...Cassius's firm and callused hands kneading into his muscled back, warm lips gliding across his neck...working their way to his jaw. Miles pictured the hands being a little smaller and softer and the lips fuller and pouty.

"Mmm...Colin."

Cassius stopped and laughed a little, Miles opened his eyes and looked down in embarrassment. "I.. uh...sorry."

"That's ok, mate. I'm not exactly thinking of you right now, either. It's fine if you moan Colin's name, it'll make things much easier for us."

"O-Ok." Miles relaxed, allowing Cassius's hands to drift down his torso and push off his cotton boxers. Bletchley's length was already fully hardened and standing to attention. Warrington smiled as he grazed his fingers teasingly around the shaft, making his friend shudder with that simple touch. "Cas..."

"Heh heh heh, someone's sensitive...I like that. Lay back."

Miles did as he was told, watching Cassius rub circles around his inner thighs and leaning down to kiss them. He gently nipped and sucked the skin, leaving small red marks he could admire in the showers after practice. Moving upward, Cassius closed his experienced mouth around Miles's length, sucking carefully yet thoroughly.

Miles arched his back slightly, running his hand over Cassius's short-cropped hair. Warrington let up momentarily with a noisy 'pop', gazing at him with half-lidded steel-gray eyes. Silently, he slid Bletchley's legs apart and grabbed his wand. Muttering a spell, Miles felt his lower half tingle and a wet warmth surround his entrance. Cassius did the same to his fingers and started massaging that certain spot. "Would you like to know why you're not on top?"

Miles responded "Because...unh...you're the one who knows what the fuck he's doing?"

"That's right..." Cassius slowly inserted a finger. "...I sure do. Eventually, you're going to be doing the same to Colin and it's only right that you know how it feels firsthand." He moved in a second finger, stretching those tight walls. "...Then, you can go to town on him...sounds. good. doesn't. it?"

Miles gasped with each thrust.

"I'll take that a definite yes. Here's a little something else you're bound to fancy..." Cassius leant back down and flicked his tongue quickly against that untouched skin, pressing harder with each motion.

"Want more?" he chuckled at his flushed and panting friend. Miles nodded frantically. Slicking up his cock with the leftover lubricant, Cassius directed himself and slowly entered the virgin redhead.

Miles grit his teeth, growling "Fuck, is it supposed to hurt like this?"

"Only for a little while, then it starts to feel good...be patient." He responded softly, easing in and out at a gentle pace. Cassius was right. A few minutes later, the pain subsided into satisfying pleasure. The Beater took the hint to go faster when Miles pushed himself down, holding him closer. The growls of ''Fuck! Harder!" and "Faster!" also gave him some indication.

It felt as if an hour had passed when the both of them hit their climax and collapsed next to each other on the surprisingly spacious four-poster bed. Thank Merlin the curtains were silenced because their cries would have woken the dorm. Miles panted, gazing at his best friend and now temporary fuck buddy, tiredly.

"That was...more intense than I pictured. Uh, think Colin won't mind if I decided to bottom half the time?"

"I don't think he'll mind at all. Pleasure goes both ways, mate."

* * *

**My, our boys have interesting ways of readying their buddies, huh? XD For the whole barbell thing, yeah...it's true. The bar itself is quite heavy..I know. **


	10. Beginning of Frustration

**Welcome to Chapter ten! Colin is finally in his fourth year and Miles in his sixth. I wrote it in bold and italic so you'll notice. This is where the drama starts to escalate. This story is truly not over yet. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-Beginning of Frustration**

_We__dnesday night in early June...last day of Colin's third year._

"You know, Col...I absolutely hated cutting down the number of our visits these past few weeks. Preparation for the OWLS has been murder on me." Miles huffed, sprawling out over the sofa in over-exaggeration.

Colin patted his back sympathetically. "I know, Percy's wrecked his brains studying day in and day out. Oliver also hit the books like a madman."

"Wood? Are you serious?"

"Totally...mostly 'cause he freaked over how he'll do and he badgered Percy to help him."

"Heh. Well, at least he's made the effort to do extra cramming."

Colin propped his head upon his hands. "Indeed. Man, it's crazy how these last several months flew by. Just think about it...in the blink of an eye, you'll be a sixth year and I'll be going into fourth."

Miles nodded at the inevitable. "It's too bad we haven't been able to visit over the summers. At least we have our owls."

Colin smiled softly. "I would go stir crazy if I wasn't able to hear from you. We go home tomorrow morning. Guess we should get some rest for the long ride home?"

"Definitely. Until this September?"

"Until this September..." They drew each other in for a lasting hug before pulling away. Miles allowed his hands to linger a tad on Colin's biceps. He felt a little more muscle and definition.

He grinned. "Have you been working out?"

Colin flushed a tad, shrugging. "A little. I managed to find some spare time."

"Well, I must say it's working...keep it up."

"I'll try.." the blonde responded as they left the ROR for the last night of the year.

* * *

_**-Now in Colin's Fourth Year...-**_

"Come on you guys, let's go ahead and get our seats. The Sorting's about to start." Hannah mentioned as she and the rest of the gang were literally the last to come in. Colin was standing near the entrance to the Great Hall as his brother and friends went ahead.

Cormac nudged him with a smile. "What are you waiting for? Bletchley awaits."

Colin swallowed and took a deep breath. "Ok, here goes nothing..." Allowing his black robes to hang a little beneath his shoulders, Colin strolled over to Gryffindor table with his head held high, sparking multiple glances and pockets of whispers.

Over at Slytherin table, Cassius was observing as Cormac and Colin sauntered through the doors. His lips pulled back in a tight smirk. "Hey, check out your Colin. I think you ought to see this.." he tapped Miles's shoulder and nodded in the blonde's direction.

Miles turned his attention from Montague and within seconds, his jaw hung open and he felt himself heat up. _'Oh my god.' _

Graham followed the Keeper's eyes and he too, found himself staring at the muggleborn. The rest of his mates did the same.

Draco Malfoy was in the middle of some story regarding a summer gala his father threw for only the most important of the social elite when his listeners broke their gaze to catch a view from the farthest end of the hall. Wondering what could have possibly been more appealing than his anecdote, the boastful ice prince flitted his mercury orbs to the source. Malfoy's eyes uncharacteristically widened for a brief moment before returning their normal impassive.

_'So that's what's gotten into everyone. How interesting...how very interesting indeed.' _

Colin Creevey underwent an amazing metamorphosis over the summer. He now had light golden hair that cascaded an inch or two past his shoulders, shot up several inches and put on a decent amount of lean muscle, enough to adequately fill out his new uniform marvelously from the chest down. Gone were the child-like facial features, those of a devastatingly gorgeous young man were in its place. Pale, unblemished skin...high cheekbones, pouty lips, the works. Colin resembled a figure from that of a classical painting...a beautiful image provided by the gods, yet carefully rendered and made immortal by man.

Muttering and louder whispering continued as Colin took his seat in between Cormac and Percy.

"Oh my god, is that Colin Creevey?"

"No way, that can't be him."

"Holy shit, I thought he was new!"

"He's fucking hot!"

"Is he single?"

"I hope so.."

"Look at him! He sure turned out good. What did he do to himself?"

"No idea, but the holiday treated him very well."

Colin smiled and greeted the rest of his housemates, while getting a few more kinder grins and 'Hellos' than what he was accustomed to. Not too long after he took his place, the newest flood of firsties headed inside and the Sorting was underway. Once the firsties were sorted in their rightful houses, the welcoming feast began.

Percy acknowledged his younger friend. ''You surely have changed over the summer. I must say, you do look amazing. Miles has certainly taken notice."

Colin shyly smiled, moving a lock of hair behind his ear. ''I guess. I hope he likes it.''

"Oh, I believe he will. Don't worry about it."

Cormac put an arm around Colin's shoulders in a friendly manner. ''He better. We've busted our arses to get him where he is now and besides...if Bletchley doesn't take him, I'll gladly have this hot little number all for myself.''

Colin snorted "What about Warrington?"

"I think he's open-minded to a threesome...or he will be.'' Cormac retorted in a sultry tone, giving the blonde a mischievous smirk.

Colin rolled his eyes. ''Whatever, mate. You know, I only did this for one person, I didn't expect to have the entire school gawking at me.''

"Get used to it. You're beautiful and beauty always attracts the masses. It's a gift and a curse, I'm afraid."

Miles was barely touching his plate fifteen minutes into the feast. He was stunned when he saw his best friend. Luna's prediction came to fruition.

_' ''The little caterpillar slumbers in its cocoon. It won't be long until it blossoms into a radiant butterfly.'' Ohh...you don't know how right you are, Lovegood. Colin certainly has blossomed. Heh, so that's what you've been up to in between our visits and over holiday and it shows. You've always been lovely in my eyes, even more now as I sit here far away, watching you smile and laugh with your friends. You've always lit up the room. I can't wait to tell you how I feel. I just need the right setting, the right moment.'_

To the redhead's left, Cassius's smile was no longer present, his aristocratic features had taken on a serious turn. _'Apparently, Colin's more alluring appearance has not only spurred Miles on. Look at all the others checking him out. Lynch and Kirke from the Lions' table, Davies and Goldstein from Ravenclaw...fuck, even Diggory has wandering eyes. I'm afraid mate, you have some competition in your midst.'_

Further down the Serpents' table, the clique of ice princesses were twittering amongst each other. Pansy stole another glance at Colin.

"Damn, he is fine! Where the hell did that come from?"

"I've no clue, I bet you I'm not the only one who wonders how he got so gorgeous over one summer." Tracey Davis replied, peeking over Bulstrode's head. Daphne Greengrass smiled, rubbing meticulously manicured French tips on her vest.

''Muggleborn or not, Creevey is a babe. I'd love to have that boy on my arm. Wait, that won't be any trouble at all...look at me. There's no way he'll say 'no'. We're a perfect pair waiting to happen."

Blaise had to fight a loud snort threatening to escape his dark lips._ 'You will have more difficulty than you think, Greengrass.' _Hiding his face in his goblet, Zabini cut his eyes to Miles who was in between eating and staring at the Gryffindor. He then darted leaf-green eyes to his associate, Draco; who also had taken an interest._ 'This should prove to be quite entertaining. Let the games begin...'_

* * *

The next couple of days flew by swimmingly. Colin found himself being noticed and treated rather well. People whom he's seen around the castle for years started talking to him all of sudden, the same went for his own house. Guys and girls would wave and greet him in the halls, to and from class...just being friendly as can be...and/or being borderline flirtatious. Colin didn't want to be rude, so he played along. After classes on Wednesday, Colin was having his own small rant in the courtyard.

"Out of all the years I've been here, they're just NOW taking note of my existence? Come on! A good bit of them picked on me or avoided me for the longest time. Do they really expect me to befriend them instantly like some attention-starved animal? What is wrong with these people?!"

Neville shook his head "People can be really shallow."

"I second that. The same is going 'round the Badger Hole. I don't care what other people have said before...Hufflepuff is not as chock full of sweet and caring individuals as one might think.'' Susan added, crossing her arms.

Colin cast another cooling charm in that hot September air, responding. "I don't doubt that for one second. Still, I don't care what made them decide to kiss my arse, but I'm not giving in that easily. I'm not an attention whore."

"Good for you, Colin. Now that you have your principles in order, mind if we head back inside? I'm sweating my bollocks off out here." Zacharias aired out his collar, gesturing towards an entrance.

"Dude, there's these handy inventions called cooling charms, maybe you should use one." Dennis quipped in his usual cheeky manner as they trudged their way into the corridor.

"Shut up."

Thursday morning sparked Potions with the Slytherins. Everyone was currently waiting on Snape to make his entrance. Daphne was watching Colin from the reflection of her compact mirror while touching up her lipstick.

_'Creevey, you will be mine. It's only a matter of time. I hope Snape pairs us off for the new lesson, then I can use subtlety.' _In the mirror surface, Colin was silently reading his text and playing with a lock of hair.

Draco observed him from the far end of his table. Every movement, no matter how slight, was as graceful and delicate as the rest. Colin portrayed a man of pure elegance, reminding the ice prince of his multitude of etiquette lessons and further proper instruction taught to every pureblood, in exception of the Weasleys.

If Creevey's blood status was unknown, there was no doubt he would have been perceived as one of the elite...known for their impeccable manners, power, influence, wealth and in many cases, outstanding beauty. In his world, beauty only breeds with beauty and pure blood only breeds with pure blood. Colin was beautiful but muggleborn. Normally, pursuing a mudblood was out of the question but for him, Draco was willing to make an exception.

_'I am going to have you. First, I have to figure how to ensnare you. It should be of little to no difficulty. Let's face it, I wasn't exactly nice to you so that means I will have to try harder.'_

Snape sauntered into his class with one of his semi-permanent sneers. ''Miss Greengrass, this is neither your bedroom nor a beauty parlor, so put that infernal powder contraption away." She snapped it shut and placed it back into her makeup pouch. "For this assignment, I'm pairing you off with an opposite house member. Due to the uneven number of students, there will be two pairings of three."

Groaning was heard throughout the dungeon.

"Do not argue, I will not change my mind. Either suck it up and do your work..or fail. The choice is yours. All right, first...the doubles. Crabbe, Weasley.." The list went on until he finally reached the trios. "Zabini, McLaggen and Longbottom, may Merlin have mercy on your souls and lastly, Greengrass, Malfoy and Creevey."

Colin cringed at hearing that name. He had hardly any issues with Daphne but Draco was another story. This arse called him a mudblood and made his life here a living hell from day one. Ever so grudgingly, Colin wandered over to their table.

''Nice of you to join us." Draco said smoothly as he set up the cauldron.

"Yeah, yeah...let's just get this over with, shall we?" Colin returned as he took a look at the chalkboard and left to gather ingredients. He didn't notice mercury and aqua blue eyes follow him to the pantry.

Returning with the ingredients, Draco issued instructions. To Colin's right, Daphne was carefully slicing up bloodroot while he pounded seeds into dust. With a tiny smile, she traced the outer edge of his hand with her pinky as she worked. Colin slowed down, noticing the featherlike touch that was too direct to be considered accidental. He spared Greengrass a glance and saw she held a very slight smile on her reddened lips and her eyes were lidded underneath those mascaraed lashes.

_'Oh shit...awkward.'_ Colin thought as he redirected his attention to the task at hand.

This was perfect, he now had one of the Slytherin bitches wanting a piece of him. He was just glad it wasn't Malfoy, the world would burn if that happened. Handing the powdered seeds to Draco, Colin expected a disdainful sneer from him grabbing it or a rude comment but found silence.

_'Ok, that was weird. No ''About time, mudblood'' or "Leave this to someone who gets it right the first time..'' No nothing. Maybe he's finally grown up and learned to keep his mouth shut for once.'_

After Potions ended, Colin gathered his things and headed out the door. Daphne slithered past him, deliberately brushing his shoulder. ''See you later, Creevey." She shot him a sultry wink before catching up with Davis and Parkinson.

* * *

''Interesting, now you have Greengrass after you. Who's next, Parkinson? Davis? Ooh, how about Patil or Brown?" Cormac snickered as he, Colin and Neville rounded the corner.

''Don't even remind me."

"Face it, mate. You're wanted."

Colin sneered at his muscular friend. "Don't you have a Beater to be sinking your claws into?"

Cormac rubbed his hands together ''Ohhh yes. As soon as I get the chance to sneak in and corner him in the locker-room..." he made an arse-grabbing motion in midair.

Neville twittered unexpectedly "Be sure to warm your hands first."

They stared at him in bewilderment for his comment.

"What? No one likes to be touched with cold hands...don't judge me."

Cormac threw his arm around the shy Lion. "No judging here, mate. You should make quips like that more often!"

Colin smiled mirthfully as he walked beside his mates. Inside, he couldn't help but think of earlier. He shouldn't be recalling Malfoy's nonresponsive behavior during their brewing. It was so uncharacteristic of him to not make a harsh comment when Colin was in such close proximity. The blonde's thoughts caused him to look to his right. The male in question strode past, giving him a quick emotionless glance. For that brief moment, Colin saw something in those normally hateful mercury eyes that betrayed his prior thought..even just a tad.

_'There's no way he could. Malfoy is absolutely against people of my existence. Today was probably one of those days when he decided to hold back. It took him long enough but I'm sure even arseholes of his caliber get tired of bashing me on a daily basis. No worries...yeah...no worries.'_

Several weeks pass into Colin's fourth year. Everything has fallen into routine: Wake up, go to class, hang with friends, visit Miles (and still try to weasel an admittance out of him at the right time...whenever that was.), deal with the various students flirting and making passes at him...while kindly conversing back and trying to let them down easily. Thankfully, it was mostly the single female population coming after him so it wasn't too much trouble. Some blokes also approached him, but they were more subtle about their interest, most likely unsure whether or not if he batted for their team. To Colin, it didn't matter as long as there weren't hordes to fight off at this present time. It did make things easier. Unfortunately, he has been having issues with mainly two girls...Brown and Greengrass.

Up in the tower, Lavender couldn't have been more obvious. One day, she would sit right next to him and drag him in for a chat, the next...she'd offer to play with his hair while fingering his arm. Last night, she 'accidentally' fell into his lap.

''Oof! Lavender!"

"Oh, how clumsy of me. I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Lavender pursed her lips cutely in apology.

"I..I'm fine. Just be more careful next time, please?"

She rubbed Colin's arm suggestively. ''I sure will, cutie."

Colin smiled weakly and nervously. ''Right. Well, uh..I kinda have to finish this or McGonagall will have my head."

"Aww...well, ok then. We'll talk later."

Colin inwardly rolled his eyes. _'Much later.'_

Daphne was clicking her nails impatiently at Slytherin table at lunch the next afternoon. She ignored the voices around her as she flit her aqua eyes between her plate and Colin over with the Gryffindors.

_'What else can I do to make you mine? I've never had this much trouble in getting a boy to pay me attention.' _

Zabini lazily claimed a seat next to her. ''Trouble in your solitary paradise?"

"Oh shut it, Zabini. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Tracey interrupted, looking up from her fruit bowl. ''She's just mad because Creevey's not taking the bait.''

Blaise fought yet another laugh and firmly kept his calm. ''Oh? How is it that you have yet to sink your teeth into that particular Lion? Last time I checked, no man could resist your advances."

Daphne huffed, setting down her fork. "I don't understand. I've flirted, greeted him on the way to class, been nice to his rambunctious brother and kept numerous undesirable women at bay and nothing. How come he's not showing the least bit of interest?"

Zabini allowed a tiny smirk to show through and leaned onto one hand. "Would you like to hear my theory as to why that is?"

"No one's stopping you."

"I bet you Creevey's of the homosexual persuasion. Why else would he not surrender to your flagrant use of kind and flirtatious behavior?"

Daphne scoffed. "I don't think so. I just haven't been trying hard enough."

Blaise replied "Are you sure? You're not the only female he's turned away. In fact, he's let down quite a few."

"And you have noticed those few aren't the right sort of women. I am one of those women and once I entrance him with my wiles, he will crumble. My mother didn't raise a fool...she's taught me everything she knows."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and nodded. _'Apparently not everything. My mother's had better luck and she's a Black Widow.'_ ''I bet you ten galleons he's gay.''

Daphne smirked, flipping blonde hair over her thin shoulder. ''You're on, Zabini."

At lunch's conclusion, Blaise eyed the elder Greengrass daughter as she sauntered out with her friends. _'I will be ten galleons richer quite shortly.'_

* * *

_In the library around 4:15 that Friday (four days later...)_

Colin scribbled notes on a piece of parchment at a table in the middle of the library, steadily ignoring the whispers and stares sent in his direction.

_'Why I can't just shout out to the entire world that I have no interest in anyone other than...-' _

A bottom torso clothed in a mid-thigh petal pink skirt settled on the tabletop right across from him. Colin knew those legs anywhere, as much as he hated to point out. _'Oh for Merlin's sake! Can't you bother someone else?!'_

Trying to remain cool, Colin set down his quill. ''May I help you, Daphne?"

Daphne smiled saucily as she crossed her legs seductively, knowing she was drawing attention from various onlookers, one of them being Miles at a distant table not too far off. ''Not really. I was hoping to accompany you here in the library. It can get so dreadfully boring."

"Well...I dunno how I can possibly make it exciting."

She glided her fingertips along the top of his hand, whispering "There are a few things that can make this time worthwhile."

As she relayed her ideas to a very reluctant Colin, Miles growled lowly. ''Who the fuck does Greengrass think she is? Parading herself like a strumpet to get my baby's attention...it's fucking disgusting."

Graham replied, observing the scene before him with onyx eyes. ''Heh, I agree. But, I don't think Colin's taking it too well. Look at his left hand, it's tensing and his eyes, he's starting to get mad."

Montague was right, the blonde was close to losing his temper. Miles took this into consideration and shut up to watch further.

"...So, what do you think? You and me for a little private 'study session'?"

Colin drew in a deep breath and said flatly. "No. I will not go anywhere with you inside or out of this castle. I'm not interested in dating you."

Daphne's eyes hardened at his retort. ''Are you serious?! How you can sit there and blatantly deny me! Look at me! I'm beautiful and so are you. Don't you see that we're perfect for each other? Come on, what is wrong with me?! Can't you just tell me what that is?!"

"You're not man enough..."

Daphne froze as Colin eyed her impassively, hands folded on the tabletop. "Would you care to repeat that?"

Making sure to heighten his tone and to get his point across to the eavesdroppers, Colin returned "I said, You're. Not. Man. Enough. Greengrass, I'm gay...get over it." With that last punctuation, gasps rang throughout the library.

Miles almost jumped for joy at the sudden announcement. His little love came out and put Greengrass and every other chick in their place. Right now, the redhead was desperately trying to hide a goofy grin behind his book while Cassius nudged him. ''Hear that? Now you have a chance."

"I know and it's fucking fantastic. Please stop me from looking like a complete fool."

"Would you like me to hit you?"

"Uh...why not something lighter?"

"Ok, a pinch then."

"Ow! Not right there!"

"Well, you would have looked like a complete fool in more than one place."

Bletchley peered at his crotch, where a noticeable bulge was taking form. "Ooh, you're right. Thanks, mate."

"Anytime. Couldn't have you spear anyone in the corridors...save that for Colin.''

Leaving a flabbergasted Daphne in the library dust, Colin packed his bag and evacuated. Greengrass pinched the bridge of her dainty nose as she sat back down on the table. _'I owe Zabini ten galleons...goddamn it.' _

Within mere hours, Colin's admission spread throughout Hogwarts like wildfire. The girls who shown interest were heavily disappointed and as for the single gay, bisexual and non-identifying males, some literally fistpumped the air in victory and the rest fought to contain their excitement in the common rooms. They would eagerly await the chance to make their move... for Colin was single, newly out and ready for the taking.

* * *

**That's one suitor out of the way...and numerous others of the female criteria. Stay tuned for the next chapter...further drama awaits. :P**


	11. Out In The Open

**Hey! I've finally updated, I know! Thank goodness! Anyway, this is the part where they actually have their first non-drunken kiss! (Technically, the drunk part was Bletchley's fault..oh well.) Hope it's good and it's a bit shorter too...not by a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-Out In the Open**

_'__Ok, Greengrass is out of the way, so is every girl here. That's great, really, but I neglected to state that I already have my eyes on someone. Shit! Well, then again, I don't need everyone sticking their noses in my business. I just hope I'm doing the right thing in not saying much more.' _Colin mused unsurely that evening before dinner walking down the corridor, paying no mind to the whispers and the girls' apparent sulking.

He figured they'd live with the disappointment as would anyone in their position. Life goes on. He had more pressing matters to think about, like what Miles's reaction was because he saw him briefly as he was leaving the library and didn't get a chance to truly look.

"Hey Colin!"

He stilled at the deep voice beckoning behind him. It was Cormac looking unusually proud. He leaned into Colin, nudging against his shoulder. "I just heard the most interesting news today that concerns someone I know all too well, who's fine as hell and so happens to be my best mate. Care to indulge me?"

Colin rolled his eyes with a smile. He let out a playful sigh. "Yes, it's all true. I pretty much outed myself in the library."

Cormac laughed, clapping his hands together. "First and foremost, I must congratulate you. And second, haha! Yes! Greengrass must be pissed!"

"Yeah, she was. Oh well."

"Thankfully you won't be hearing from her anymore."

"Definitely. Think there's a chance for payback because I humiliated her?"

"Meh, possibly but don't count on it. She'll live. You should concern yourself more about Miles. Does he know?"

Colin nodded. "I saw him on the way out. He was sitting with his team-mates."

"Then that's one step out of the way. Now all you have to do is wait for him to approach you. Speaking of approaching, I need to visit my favorite Beater sometime."

Colin gave him a cheeky response. "And grope his arse?"

Cormac smirked. "And grope his arse."

* * *

"I really appreciate the offer but no thanks, Roger. I'm doing fine so far in all my classes." Colin gave Davies a soft smile, shrugging his shoulderbag back upon his shoulder and looking up at the tall Ravenclaw.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, come find me. I'll be glad to provide you a 'private tutorial'." Roger winked, grazing his fingers along Colin's shoulder just before he left to the courtyard.

_'Ugh, god. Another one. Fifth time today.' _Colin scratched his head and frowned, staring out the open archway.

Ever since he outed himself in the library three days ago, it's been one proposition after another. Ok, some weren't outright propositions but they did have that certain underlying tone. At times he thought it was a mistake to have let everyone know, sadly, the populace would have found out eventually. Plus, he had to lay down the law with Daphne and the other girls. That part was easy enough, now he was having more difficulty with the guys.

_'Hopefully I can survive this a little while longer. It can't get harder than this, can it? I'm not sure if I have enough politeness in me left, let alone patience.'_

"Rough day, mate?" Cormac trudged over, letting his bag fall to the stone floor. He gazed at him in interest, waiting for an answer.

Colin shrugged and leaned against the wall. "You could say that. You just missed Davies making a pass at me."

The taller blonde raised an eyebrow. "Davies, huh? Hm, figured it would be a matter of time until he approached you. I bet Justin that it would have been Diggory first."

Colin snorted. He didn't find it all that hard to believe that Cormac was playfully betting on suitors. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"I dunno, Colin. I've noticed he has been checking you out here and there lately."

"I still don't believe he'd step away from Cho long enough to ask me out on a date. Those two are an item, are they not?"

"That may be but things change."

"I guess so."

"You know what would be hilarious?"

"What?"

"What if Malfoy started fancying you?"

Colin held back a burst of laughter. Now that idea sounded more preposterous than Cedric coming after him. "I think the day Malfoy sought me out would be when Snape decides to snog Filch."

Both Lions shuddered at the gruesome image.

"God, Colin. That was just nasty."

"I have my moments. Did I ruin your appetite?" Colin pouted his lips, feigning worry.

"No you didn't, which is a wonder in itself. Thanks for reminding me about lunch, we should totally bring up that Snape/Filch idea at the table, see how many we can gross out. I'd personally like to see Ron be unable to finish his plate."

Colin inwardly smirked. The look on his room-mate's face would be fucking priceless. Two of his most-disliked people sucking face. Yep, they totally have to do it. Grabbing his bag, Colin grinned. "Why don't we get a seat right next to him? Ron needs to hear us loud and clear."

"Draco...Draco...hello.." Deaf to the voice in his left ear, Draco continued to stare off across the Great Hall that night at dinner, focusing solely on Colin. That hair, those eyes, that body...it's only a matter of time before it's all his and absolutely none of it will go to waste. He'll have to start off slow, gain Colin's confidence, which to him it won't be such a taxing feat. Honestly, with his charm, outstanding appearance and his name of course, it wasn't hard to lure anyone in. _'Give it time. He'll crumble. They always do.' _

"Draco, hey..." A firm tap on his left drew Malfoy back to earth.

"What do you want, Zabini?" he asked in irritation.

"We've been discussing potential plans for Hogsmeade while you've been lost in space. Care to give us any input?''

Fighting an instinctive sneer, he drawled ''Why not do what we normally would? I've never heard you complain before."

"Frankly, I'm sick of it and I'm surprised you're willing to stick with routine."

"I don't care, Blaise. I've got far more important things to deal with."

Blaise darted his eyes between Draco and Colin as he resumed eating. _'Oh yes, Creevey. Important, indeed.'_

* * *

_Next day in Potions..._

"Could you pass the juniper berries? Need to add about six of them."

Colin emptied that amount from the glass vial and deposited them into Draco's waiting hand, observing the simmering light-purple brew in the pewter vessel.

"Might want to turn down the heat. We can't afford to scorch this."

Colin obeyed, turning the burner down slightly before returning to grind clippings of black hellebore in the mortar. Snape stuck several students in trios yet again (this time without Daphne) for their current project- Cornish Pixie repellent. Difficult to make, very useful for people living near those annoying bastards.

Turning the pestle clockwise, Colin mused _'This is indeed strange. It has been a month and a half almost and no wisecrack from Malfoy. Not a sneer nor a hex directed towards me. This is a relief! Yet...' _He didn't feel a sense of calm like he expected. _'..Yet, why can't I shake this feeling I have? Shouldn't I be happy that he's decided to leave me alone? I am happy but...damn it! Something's not right here, I just know it.' _

Setting down the pestle, Colin sat the ground hellebore next to Draco. "Here, it's done."

"Thank you. Go ahead and add it in, then stir once clockwise, twice counterclockwise and clockwise once more."

"Sure." Moving a strand of loose hair behind his ear, Colin did as instructed. A very tiny smile formed across Malfoy's lips as he watched the Lion stir the cauldron. Pale slender fingers grasping the spoon, a wrist rotating in slow and careful movements. It was almost elegant in the way he tended to the brew, how he did everything.

That smile faded once that hand was away from the cauldron. Colin used it to help re-tie his ponytail, making sure no hair was hanging out of place. Cauldron burners and stray hair does not mix. "All right, now it simmers for ten minutes and then we're done." Once the timer went off, Snape went around collecting samples and tested them out on a Cornish pixie in a cage towards the front. Once he awarded points to those who passed and berated those who failed, class was dismissed.

"You've done rather well today, Creevey."

Colin looked up from his bag, surprised with the compliment. "Uh, yeah I guess. Thanks?"

Draco gave a kind nod before he left, easing his way past Colin. The Lion stared after him, unsure of what just happened. Was that sincerity he heard in his voice? Was that a very slight quirk of the lips? The kind that results in a smile? Either his paranoia was getting the better of him or the apocalypse was set to begin. He stuck with the former. Shaking his head, Colin met Neville and Cormac at the door.

* * *

_After lunch two days later, in the courtyard... _

"All right, so after breakfast tomorrow we'll reconvene at the Pitch for the Slytherin-Gryffindor game. I'm bringing some snacks and Butterbeer to pass the time. Those games have been taking for-fucking-ever to end lately." Justin groaned as he admitted the last sentence, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The muggleborn liked Quidditch and all, but a guy gets hungry after a while, you know?

"I hear you, mate..but at least it's better than class or detention."

"It's not like you'll be paying all that close attention anyway, you'll be clicking snapshots of Bletchley." Susan winked, teasing Colin over that very true instance.

Third game of the season and Colin's eyes were going to be on him whether they won or lost. Most likely Gryffindor was going to stomp them, as they did...nearly every time. Colin shrugged, fiddling with his camera lens. "He's cute, can you blame me?"

"No we cannot." Cormac comically laid over Colin's shoulders. "Besides, tomorrow's the day I am going to sneak into the Slytherin locker room."

Zacharias raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with that."

"Heh, please. I won't need luck."

_'Wow..' _Colin silently snorted while Cormac relayed his brilliant plan of sneaking in, turning when a shadow loomed over him.

"Hello, Colin."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Hey, Cedric. Uh, what can I do for you?"

The handsome Hufflepuff flashed those award-winning pearly whites. "I was hoping maybe you'd like to accompany me to Hogsmeade sometime...like this Sunday? That's if you want to."

_'To the point'_, Colin noted. "Um, I dunno, Cedric. This seems kinda sudden, I mean, aren't you with Cho? At least that's what I've been hearing."

Cedric shyly shrugged, locking his slate-gray eyes with Colin. "I know it seems that way. It's not like Cho and I are exclusively dating. We're more casual than anything else." Colin nodded, taking a chance to glance over Diggory's shoulder, seeing Cho was standing with her friends and glaring at the both of them from across the way, mostly at him_._

_ 'Apparently SHE thinks they're exclusive.' _He had to think of an excuse and fast. ''I'd like to, but sadly I'll be busy Sunday. Binns decided to drop on us a massive essay. I'm sorry.''

Cedric's face fell somewhat but his soft smile returned. "I totally get it, Colin. Binns does tend to lay it on a little thick. Well, maybe some other time then. See you later."

Colin waved him goodbye, sighing softly.

"See?" Cormac pointed out. "Told you."

''I know, I know..you're right."

Hannah whistled. "Wow, I have never seen anyone turn Cedric down. It's practically unheard of."

Colin replied "Don't get me wrong, Cedric's very handsome and he seems like a wonderful guy but I can't lead him on when I know it'll be going nowhere. I'm not that kind of person.''

Hannah smiled. "And that's why we like you so much. You're sweet and kind and- -"

Cormac interrupted "And sexy, don't forget 'sexy'."

Rolling her eyes, she continued "...AND you're considerate. I can see Miles being very happy with you."

"There's no reason why he shouldn't be happy with Colin. They're perfect for each other."

Said blonde lazily curled a finger through his hair, smiling dreamily. _'We are, aren't we? I think so, although I have yet to get Miles to squeal. I need to push him harder or I can just come out and say it. I need to before I get fed up with all the advances which won't be long, not long at all. Maybe tonight would be good? We're meeting after dinner as scheduled so I can at least figure my game plan.'_

* * *

_That night, after dinner..._

_'Nine o' clock. Oh boy..' _Colin blew out tensely as he turned the corner, anticipating this next visitation. He was so nervous he almost forgot to breathe in between praying to whatever deity that happened to be listening to make sure things went right. The last thing he needed was an absolute disaster. Pacing three times, Colin stepped through the door. Miles was eagerly waiting on the sofa across the table filled with the usual snacks.

"Great to see you, Col. Sorry I haven't been able to see you much lately. Practice has been hell."

"It's fine, mate. I don't blame you." The Lion sat next to Miles, uncorking a Butterbeer.

"So..." the Keeper smiled, turning to his best friend. "...heard you've been fighting off the masses. How's that coming?"

Colin took a sip and tried not to frown but found that difficult because it was annoying. He wouldn't have minded if he was single and not undoubtedly crushing on Miles. "Well, I wouldn't say 'masses.' Truthfully, it's getting aggravating. I didn't expect to get this much attention. It's a bit overwhelming and I dunno how much more I can take. Did you know Davies hit on me earlier this week?"

Bletchley's fist tightened around the amber bottle as he maintained a calm face. "I've heard." _'Flirtatious git better stay away.' _He listened to Colin further, clenching his jaw.

"Yeah. I really didn't think he'd approach me considering the crowd he runs with, same as Goldstein. They're not the only ones. Lynch, Kirke, that Slytherin seventh year; Desmoulin, not to mention, multiple others."

"Really?" Miles's heart was pounding, his body tensing with jealousy.

"Oh yeah. And earlier today, Cedric Diggory."

He nodded. "Diggory, huh?"

"Yes, turns out he and Cho aren't as exclusive as the rumor mill claimed. Well, she believes they are, anyway. But don't worry, I turned him down."

Miles let out a forcibly controlled natural breath. _'Thank Merlin! Fuck you, pretty-boy 'Puff.' _"I'm glad to hear you're still in one piece. I don't think I would have withstood all those advances without losing my sanity."

Colin chuckled. "Yeah, I'm surprised I still have mine, same goes for my temper." He was sure to pay attention to Bletchley's last few words. _'This is going to work perfectly. Now I can draw it out of him with a compliment or two. Here goes nothing.' _''And...seriously? No one is asking you out?"

Miles shook his head. "No."

"Aw, why? You're nice, smart, funny and if I have to be completely honest, you're very attractive."

Miles found a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

Colin watched and mentally smiled._ 'It's working.' _"To top it off, you're an amazing bloke. I don't understand why you're single. Thought someone would have scooped you up by now."

Miles shrugged. "Guess I just haven't found the right sort yet." _'I already have and he's sitting in front of me.' _

"Oh?" Colin sat down the bottle. "What sort of person are you looking for?"

The Snake countered shyly with ''What are you looking for? I'm shocked to see my best mate is still single, too.''

Colin flicked his tongue briefly over his bottom lip. _'I know exactly what I want.' _"Hm, what I am looking for...well, I want someone who is honest, down to earth but still knows how to dream a little, he has to be smart, doesn't have to be a genius but smart enough to know how to keep his hand off a hot stove, someone who can keep my attention, stable, sensitive. He doesn't have to be perfect 'cause in reality, none of us are and really, I just want him to treat me with the kindness, decency and respect I deserve. That's all."

Miles nodded and tapped his chin. "I want someone who is also honest, sweet and kind...well, basically everything you said. But the most important thing is I want someone who can love me for who I am, not what they wish I were. I know I'm not exactly the most desirable man in the world and I am certainly not perfect. I just want that person to be comfortable with me like I would be with them and be willing to stand by me through it all, you know? That's all I really want." Bletchley locked eyes with Colin as he spoke, hoping to convey everything he was saying without actually having to give himself away. But with the spark glowing in those blue eyes, he was close to failing. No, scratch that...he IS failing.

_'Aw, damn it. I-I can't hold out any longer, I need to tell him now.'_

Colin was gazing at him longingly, his heart beating wildly._ 'Open your mouth and say it already! If you won't, I will.' _"Miles, I-"

"Colin, wait." Miles rubbed his face, sighing aloud. He scooted closer, never breaking eye contact. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, laying his heart on the line. He prayed Colin would accept. "Colin, since we're being honest and we have been nothing but that, I need to tell you...I..um.."

"Yes? Go on." Colin urged.

"I...fuck it.." Throwing caution to the wind, Miles grabbed Colin and passionately kissed him, feeling that distinct rush of excitement mixed with elation, this only intensifying once he felt Colin fully reciprocate the kiss, pressing himself further into the Keeper and threading his fingers through that short orange hair. Miles almost stopped kissing for the briefest of moments. He had no idea that Colin equally fancied him, though he did have his suspicions, however slight.

Out of breath, the teens pulled apart, eyes dilated and lips kiss-swollen.

"Wow..." Colin gulped.

Miles whispered. "You had no idea how long I wanted to do that.''

"I'm glad you did."

"So, you really want me?"

Colin smiled, leaning into his chest. "I've been wanting you for a while. You know, heh heh...I pretty much knew you wanted me too.''

Miles snorted. "Was I that obvious?"

"The sidestaring you've done and that intense flicker you get in your eyes when you're around me was enough indication."

A laugh sounded from the Keeper this time. "Beautiful and clever. I'm a lucky man."

"As am I."

"I believe the guys will be glad to know we've stopped dancing around each other."

"I couldn't agree more."

Close to curfew, Colin and Miles share a final gentle kiss before they separate for the night, content as can be now that their burdens have finally lifted.

* * *

**Ain't that sweet? :P I know it took a while to get to this point but...here we are! Hopefully the next update won't take too long. Just bear with me, please. *gives pleading puppy dog eyes***


	12. An Actual Date

**Hi! Welcome to Chapter 12! Yeah, I know it's been longer than expected and I keep kicking myself over it. Unfortunately I cannot write 24 hours a day. If I could do that without going insane and still manage to produce a good chapter, it would be a blessing. Well, enough of my blabbing, on with the show! :P**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve-An Actual Date**

"..Then it's Johnson who passes the quaffle to Bell, narrowly escaping a bludger sent by Warrington! Thankfully it slams far off, unfortunately not far off to hit Bole, the bloody git..."

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor! Anyway, Slytherin is leading Gryffindor 120-90 and Wood's looking furious!"

As Lee Jordan's colorful commentary progressed, Colin and his band stood together in the Gryffindor stands, cheering on the Lions as they battled on with the Snakes. In the midst of dodging bludgers and swooping Seekers, Colin crept about, snapping perfect photos at numerous angles, focusing directly on the Slytherin Keeper. Miles easily deflected another pass from a snarling Alicia Spinnet when the quaffle nearly hit her from the previous rebound. Privately, Colin was sure to wish him luck despite knowing how the game would mostly likely end.

He smiled, clicking the shutter button, catching Miles on the side.

_'Very determined, definitely shows on your handsome face.' _he mused, blushing over the exact face he planted kisses on last night.

He sighed, ready to take yet another photo when he heard ''Potter's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins! Game over!" Yep, Slytherin lost again. 120-240. What a crushing defeat. Colin frowned as Bletchley scowled, mostly from hearing Flint shout in frustration and the fact he'll have to hear it all the way to the showers and probably to the dorm. Poor guy can't catch a break. No worries, Colin will see that he helps alleviate the tension later.

''So, there goes another game."

"Yeah.." Cormac clapped him on his shoulder. "It's too bad. Honestly, their strategies were quite excellent."

"That's all dandy but with Harry still on the team, they still lost and Miles probably won't hear the end of it. I'll help him feel better."

Cormac winked. "I'm sure you will."

"Dude, we've just started dating. No sex this early."

"What about-"

"No, no blowjobs either."

"Way to be a buzzkill, Col. Which reminds me, I have an appointment in the locker-room."

Colin grinned. "You do that. Tell Warrington I said 'hello.'"

"Probably won't be doing much talking.''

Colin simply nodded in response while his friend disappeared._ 'I wonder how far he's going to take it.'_

Creeping silently through a separate corridor, Cormac observed as six of the Snakes vacated the locker-room. He noticed Warrington hasn't exited quite yet. Smirking, he swaggered up towards the door, opened it and went inside. In front of him stood a taller, muscular, light brunette dressed in only a towel, bent over and facing the inside of his locker. He walked closer, remembering to warm his hands like Neville so brilliantly (and humorously) pointed out.

_'Need to buy more shampoo, probably a new face wash, and-' _He found a sudden firm pressure grasping the full shape of his backside. There was no need to turn around.

"Hello, Cormac."

"Hello, Cassius."

Later that afternoon, Colin and Neville watched Cormac saunter into their dorm with reddened and swollen lips, some curious neck bruises and a goofy-ass smile.

Neville peered over his hand of cards. ''I think it went well, don't you?"

Colin just smiled, nodded and shuffled the deck.

* * *

"You did, didn't you? Knew it." Justin leered the next morning when he and his band met in their designated spot at the ruins in the courtyard.

"You don't know shit. He probably just jerked him off." Zacharias countered the sex assumption, watching Cormac touch his strongly visible hickeys yet again, proud of his badges of honor.

''Smith's got it."

"Told you, Finch."

"Shut up."

"Hey, at least there were no galleons lost on this one." Hannah reminded on the positive side.

"True."

"Well, I did believe you and Cassius went all the way for a moment, considering how long you were gone. Took you about two hours to come back to the dorm." Colin added on Cormac's right, leaning against the rock behind him.

Cormac lowered his eyelids halfway in mock-lust. "You missed me?"

"Ehhh...not that much."

"Oh, you wound me."

Susan raised her eyebrows. "A handjob on day one? Think you could've waited at least a week before doing that?"

Cormac grinned. "I told you guys I wanted to let him know I fancied him and I did in my own special way."

"And then you were rewarded.'' Dennis replied in a sarcastic monotone and the arrogant Lion either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Oh yes, which I will be again in the very near future. God, I have got to tell you. He has THE MOST perfect arse I have _ever_ laid eyes on.''

"You go ahead with that. I'm going to stretch my legs a bit.''

"I'll be sure to regale you with the lovely imagery before bed."

"You always do."

Colin stood and headed across the courtyard, taking the time to observe the autumn foliage and how vibrant it has become within these past weeks. The orange trees to his right in the far distance reminded him of Bletchley's hair, with their top leaves matching his bright near-pumpkin shade and the lower ones reflecting the darker undertones. Their dark oak trunks were also solid and sturdy like him, only exception was that he wasn't as tall as they were...more on the lines of 5ft 9, give or take. Colin randomly noticed they were nearly the same height and it wouldn't be long until he surpasses that, considering his own father is over six feet. He knew he wouldn't have it in him to make short jokes when the time came but Dennis was another story, entirely. His little brother could be such an asshole sometimes. Well, at least Miles will have permission to hex him on occasion. Colin just chuckled, picturing Miles zapping Dennis with a mild stinging hex and he falls off the couch with a yelp. Hey, he's allowed to be a little bit vindictive. He _lives _with Dennis.

Smiling to himself, he turned down an empty grassy walkway, his long golden hair fluttering in the light breeze. Another person sauntered towards him with an aristocratic grace. "Hello, Creevey."

Colin stopped, seeing it was Malfoy. "Uh, hi. Well...bye."

Draco stepped forward as he tried to turn. ''Wait. Got a minute?"

Colin shrugged, unsure of where this was going. What piqued his curiosity more was how Draco found him in the first place. He responded. "I guess I do."

"Good, because I was wanting to speak with you."

Colin knew the Ice Prince was beating around the bush, trying to be subtle as he gazed upon him with a foreign look in his eye. The Lion was getting impatient with this overdrawn tactic. "All right. Just out with it already."

Draco raised his sculpted eyebrows and faintly smiled. "Since you put it that way, I came to request your company for a midnight date up at the Astronomy Tower. I'll, of course, supply the refreshments and you don't have to bring anything but yourself."

Colin stared, shocked to see Malfoy; of all people, has expressed interest in _him_. A _muggleborn_. One that he's tormented and taunted ever since his first fucking year, one that Goyle pummeled while he stood and watched. 'Shocked' probably wasn't the best term to describe how he felt at this moment. 'Angered' and 'disgusted' was far more accurate.

He furiously snapped. ''You hate muggleborns. Why the hell are you even attempting to ask me out?! You've protested my existence from the very beginning!"

Draco retorted smoothly, putting his hand up in a gesture to calm the Gryffindor. ''That was then. And considering how you look now, I decided for a change.'' That response was so bloody typical. He couldn't have expected anything less from him.

Colin scoffed. ''Seriously? Because of my looks? Wow, I..I really can't describe in words how conceited and shallow you are. To even _think_ about going...ugh." He shook his head, not bothering to finish. "No, just no. I will not go out on a date with you. I'm gonna go." Spinning on his heels, Colin left Draco standing and sputtering in the walkway.

Taking a moment to gather his wits, Draco fumed. _'Did he just deny me? How dare he! Colin should've accepted my invitation. Anyone who's anyone should be grateful that I bother to seek them out and the ones that have were.'_

He sighed, tapping his foot upon the ground, thinking. There had to be a reason, a good reason why Colin turned him down (while totally disregarding the mention of his looks). He's let up immensely on his teasing, enough to where it's nonexistent. He's praised his work in class. He forbade Crabbe and Goyle from approaching him or his brother, so why the hell did he say 'no'? He knows the Lion is single, so there shouldn't have been a problem. But whatever the underlying issue was that caused his plan to blow up, he needed to find out and terminate it. Colin was going to be his one way or another.

* * *

That night in the Room of Requirement, two lovestruck teens laid upon the couch, arms wrapped around each other in a gentle embrace and sharing deep kisses until the clock struck ten. Colin glanced at the clock, pulling away from Miles. He whined, missing that hot, wet mouth.

''Aw, why'd you stop?"

"Have you looked at the clock?"

"Do I have to?" He resisted that very movement, focusing on Colin's face instead.

Colin smiled. "It's an hour before curfew and it takes a while to get back."

Miles pouted. "Ok. I guess we can call it a night, then."

"Before we do, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Why is it that we haven't planned our first actual date yet? Snogging in the ROR doesn't exactly count."

Still holding onto Colin, Miles replied. "Well, we're not out to the school and you've been receiving invitations left and right. In between that, classes, and practice, we haven't gotten around to it. Have you anything in mind?"

Colin flushed slightly, moving hair behind his ears. Miles loved how he did that. So fucking cute. ''Uh, not exactly. I was kinda wondering if you did."

The Keeper grinned, laughing. "No, not lately. I was caught up in the here and now."

Colin snorted. "We suck at this, don't we?"

"A little but we can think of something later, I suppose. No pressure."

Colin deliberately moved slowly out from under Miles and stood. ''Yeah, we can. I really need to get going so, goodnight?"

Miles kissed him once more and pinched Colin's backside, smirking when he squeaked. ''Goodnight."

_ 'I really should have thought sooner about our first date. I knew it was coming. Merlin, I hope I can come up with an idea or two so Miles and I can reach an agreement. Problem is, I'm drawing a blank. Terrible. Maybe after tonight it'll be easier to brainstorm.' _Colin mused after he showered, dressed and wandered straight to bed.

He opened the bedcurtain to see Cormac already there with the duvet pulled up to his neck. Throwing up a Silencer, Colin narrowed his eyes slightly, the corner of his smile upturned in amusement. ''Please don't be naked."

Cormac gave him a little smirk. "You never have a problem when we're dressing or in the showers."

"We're not in the showers, we're in my bed. Big difference."

"Relax, Col." Cormac opened the duvet, showing his pajama-clad lower half. "I'm not naked. And if I were, I don't think you'd mind. You certainly didn't when you spent the majority of summer hols with me."

Colin crawled in and shut the curtain. "I didn't have a choice. We shared your room and you traipsed about naked half the damn time.''

Cormac flitted his violet orbs to Colin's mouth and hummed. ''That's not the only thing we shared.''

Colin didn't counter, remembering the times they practiced snogging when they weren't lifting weights. Cormac offered to do more after groping, caressing, and stroking him a few times but he refused, saying he wanted Miles to do the rest for him. Cormac happily respected his decision and kept the casual affection to a minimum. (As minimum as Cormac was capable of.)

"Yeah, we did." Colin smiled, pulling up the covers. He sighed, drumming his fingers on his stomach. Cormac stilled them by placing his hand on top and rubbing it gently.

"What's on your mind? I noticed the intense, thoughtful look you had when you came into the common room.''

''I can't think of what to do for a first date. I mean, there are so many obvious things but I dunno how because we're not out and there's so much we can actually do within these walls. I dunno what to choose or where to start."

"Has he thought of anything?"

"Nope. We're both at fault for that. Too caught up in trying to get each other, remember?"

Cormac nodded in understanding, then quieted for a moment. He looked to his best mate. ''How about this. Why not try a small intimate dinner date? It's classic but always a good place to begin. It's how my mum and dad started.''

"That doesn't sound bad. I think that would work...hey..'' the gears in his head started to turn. ''Hey...I think I know how to do it. Remember when I told you the first time Miles and I hung out after dark in first year?"

''I do. See? You're creative.''

"Yeah, I think it'll be quite enjoyable. So..." Colin nudged him, turning on his side and propping his head on his head. He playfully tapped his mate's lovebites with a free hand. ''...how exactly did your encounter with Cassius unfold?''

Cormac grinned mischievously. ''Get comfortable because it's going to be a very detailed explanation.''

* * *

_In the Slytherin dorm, Bletchley's bed._

_ 'Nice. You have absolutely nothing planned for your first date with Colin. Good going. You're doing an exceptional job as a boyfriend.' _Miles berated himself as he got into bed that night, charming the curtains silent to drown out the passionate noise coming from Flint's bed. For such a prim and pompous prefect, Percy could get loud and wild. The Keeper sighed and turned on his back, staring up at his canopy._ 'I have got to think of something. Anything. It has to be something Colin would like. Damn, where's Cassius when I need him?'_

To his right, the emerald curtain shifted and a muscular body crawled through. ''Hey mate."

There he is and in great timing, too. "Hey.."

Cassius smirked. ''So, I see you're also not interested in hearing Weasley's concert. Flint must be performing rather well."

''I assume from the pitch of every other cry, he is.''

''Need to talk? You seem like you do from the nonchalant tone I'm hearing."

Miles replied flatly. ''I suck."

Cassius nodded. ''You're brilliant at it."

"Not that kind of suck. I suck at being a boyfriend. I haven't considered anything for mine and Colin's first date."

"Seriously? It's not that hard."

"Don't be an arse, I'm asking for help here.''

"Ok, well...if we take the fact of your relationship staying unknown to everyone else, your choices are somewhat limited. Hogsmeade is definitely out of the question, same as a picnic during the day outside where anyone could see. You guys are better doing something indoors. Something that's not too extravagant. Hmm...how about an indoor picnic? Like wherever you two meet? Picture it." Cassius gestured his hands about like an artist would to an audience when there's a portrait before them. "Mood lighting, food pilfered from the kitchens, a soft blanket or transfigured dining table set, and you two all by yourselves. It's romantic, it's personal, it's a good opportunity to get some groping in."

Miles smirked. "You know, that doesn't sound half bad. I'll mention it to him, thanks. And yeah, the groping's not gonna happen. At least not this early. We're not you and Cormac. Oh and how did all that play out earlier? I can see from the bruises it totally wasn't terrible.''

"Amazing. He's quite adept at handling cock."

* * *

''...Transfiguration essay: E, Potions test: O, Defense...another O. Good because any lower in that and Dad would have given me a lecture.'' Miles murmured, folding his graded essays and/or test parchments and stuffed them inside his bag. Thankful that his scores remained at an appropriate range, he rose from his seat and left the Great Hall.

This time, a balled-up parchment bounced off the back of _his_ head. Bletchley whipped out his wand out of instinct and glared behind him, his scowl frightening a few first-year Ravenclaws. They dispersed immediately and fled to the left. He looked down at his feet, picked it up and unraveled it. It was Colin's handwriting.

_'Oops.' _

He didn't mean to scare them off. It was out of habit. Hoping Colin didn't witness that, he scanned the letter.

_'-Come to our spot around 8:00 tonight and skip dinner. Got a surprise for you.-' _

Almost laughing, he incendioed the note and smiled, gazing back to the occupied blonde wandering far down the corridor. _'A surprise for me, eh? Guess you beat me to it. I'll be there.'_

When eight rolled around, Miles passed before the wall three times, giving way to a wooden door. He took the time to dress impeccably for the occasion yet still casual. Miles came to his date wearing a dark emerald green long-sleeve shirt and fitted black jeans that hugged every muscle on his athletic body. His short red hair, neatly combed, and on his skin, a faint spritz of high-end cologne. Not too overbearing, not too light, just enough to alert the senses. ''Colin?" He called, entering the darkened room.

''Where are you? Got your note."

A light shone not far from where Miles was standing.

''Over here.'' Colin replied with a grin. From the average-sized 'Lumos', Miles could make out that Colin sported a sky blue button-up shirt, a pair of medium-blue stonewashed jeans with a tasteful woven leather belt, and white trainers. His golden hair cascaded over his shoulders without a single tangle and Miles could have sworn he also put on a dash of cologne, of course it was an expensive muggle brand he caught a whiff of from being within close proximity of Justin Finch-Fletchley a few weeks back. Colin must have borrowed some. Still, it riled him up all the same. He looked gorgeous.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks. So do you." Colin smiled, eyes roaming all over the Keeper's prominent chest and biceps. Miles waltzed over and brought him in for a kiss.

"So, why's the room pitch black?"

"Well, I finally came up with an idea for our first date."

"I noticed. You beat me right to it."

Colin snickered. "I did? I'm sorry, I meant to tell you before but I decided on a surprise. Uh, what did you want to do?"

"Eh, a small private indoor picnic between us."

"Good that you didn't bring anything."

"Why?"

Colin whispered, raising his wand. "Because of this." He pointed at the ceiling. ''_Vocare caelum nocturna_!'* The stone above shifted from a straight black to a darkness mixed with few wispy clouds, thousands of bright dots spread in every direction and to the top right, a waxing gibbous illuminated the recreated current skyline. A wide grin cracked the Keeper's slightly tanned and lightly-freckled face. This was the sweetest thing Colin had ever done for him. (As of yet and before this date.)

''You remembered. Our first night here.."

''Yep and if you look down to our right." He pointed to a spacious blanket lit by extra fairy lights on the corners with plates, silverware, goblets, Butterbeer and an enchanted picnic basket packed to the brim. Colin led Miles to the blanket and sat across from him, opening the wicker lid and pulling out food.

Miles took the plate Colin prepared for him. ''This is definitely what I had in mind...uh, except for the indoor planetarium scene and my twist would have had us sitting on chairs.''

Colin popped the cork on his bottle and winked. ''Great minds think alike."

"Uh, Col?"

"Yeah?"

"I really gotta be honest. Cassius helped me come up with an idea."

Colin snorted and hung his head in playful shame. "Cormac helped me initially. I thought of the rest.''

''We can't do anything without their help, can we?"

"Apparently not."

They shared another round of laughter until their stomachs reminded them to eat.

Licking the leftover caramel off his fingertips, Colin asked. ''Would you like another caramel pudding? I've put four in here because you like them so much.''

Bletchley felt some blood pool in his groin watching that pink tongue wash away the sugary sauce, wishing those fingers weren't what he was licking. Miles made a move to casually press his thighs together. ''Uh, um..nah, I-I'm full."

"Really?" Colin pretended he didn't see what was forming in those tight jeans and licked his finger again even though the caramel was already gone, just to see his expression.

Miles followed the movement like a hawk. "Yeah, I couldn't eat another bite."

Colin's not going to admit he felt himself harden and blush slightly. "Me either."

Deciding to change subject, Miles asked. "Think we should clean up and get out of here?"

Colin pointed to the large pillows inside the wicker basket's compartment with a small pout. "I was hoping we could lay here and make out for a while if we had time."

Miles loved that pout so he surrendered. ''We do have a little over an hour before curfew."

"Great!" The blonde enthusiastically threw down those pillows, grabbed Miles by the collar and excitedly claimed his mouth. Miles was too happy to comply.

''Thank you for dinner, Col. It was lovely."

''You're welcome. Too bad we couldn't lay around longer."

Miles whispered, bumping their noses together. "Maybe we can on the next date."

Colin hugged him. ''I'll be looking forward to it."

They shared a deeper, more passionate kiss before Colin left to the tower and Miles, the dungeons.

* * *

***''Vocare caelum nocturna": "(I) Summon night sky" (It's the planetarium spell Miles cast when Colin was a firstie. I made that all up. Excuse the order or whatever that is or may be wrong. I'm not a Latin major.)**

**What you think? Kinda cute for a first date? (Hey, I tried.) :P :)**

**(Also, I spaced out the dialogue and cleaned things up a bit. It's still the same content, so to all who's followed prior to this, don't worry! I did this to all my fics so it's easier for everyone to read.)**


	13. Maybe Moving Further

**First, I would like to say how sorry I am for updating so late. I really thought I would have been able to put this out earlier but I was unfortunately wrong. Time apparently got away from me yet again among other things. I am working on more chapters (in here and in other stories) but I cannot guarantee just how fast I'll finish and post them. (Writer's block and irritation with trying to get these chapters right are also partially to blame.) I also apologize for this being shorter but it's more to the point and I needed to start on the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- Maybe Moving Further**

Colin sat silently at breakfast the next morning, staring dreamily out the window and reflecting. That one simple spell managed to create the perfect first date and forever sealed the smile Miles wore into his memory. The small movement itself was so breathtaking. Colin proudly knew _HE_ made it happen and would never trade it for anything. He'd rather give up photography before _ever _doing that. At this moment, he took a casual peer around the Great Hall just to see him once more before class.

Miles sat with his back turned, laughing at some apparently hilarious joke Cassius was telling. That deep, joyous laugh was music to his ears. Sighing softly, he resumed his original position facing the window. Colin couldn't chance anyone noticing their affectionate smiles. He figured Miles also felt it best not to face each other often in public for now.

_'Smart thinking.' _he mused, reaching out and over to his right, grabbing the giant platter of bacon.

Cormac settled comfortably beside him and snatched a strip from his plate.

''Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Get your own."

"Nah, I'm perfectly content eating yours."

Colin snorted. ''Hilarious.", grabbing yet another bacon strip and licking it straight across. "Want it now?"

Cormac stared, acting as if he wanted to eat it anyway.

"Ew."

"Col.." he lowered his voice. "..I've had my tongue shoved down your throat. The damp bacon doesn't bother me." Colin couldn't find himself able to rebut that. He still found the whole 'eating saliva-coated food' thing rather gross, though.

"So...'' Cormac filled his own plate, snatching the last blueberry muffin off the three-tiered tray in the center. ''I didn't get to ask how the date went. How was it? You two end up doing more than just sharing a romantic dinner? Hmm?" His violet eyes danced with mischief, eager to learn all the juicy details.

Colin saw the opportunity and decided to indulge him. "Well..." he gazed at him slyly, lowering his voice to an equally secretive tone. ''..we did have dinner. And afterwards.." He hesitated on purpose.

"And?"

"We laid on the blanket and had a nice, long, pleasurable..."

Cormac almost impatiently whined. ''A nice, long, pleasurable what?"

"Snog."

Cormac could have banged his head on the table. "All that suspense for a makeout?"

Colin laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Did I ruin a potential mid-morning hard on?"

"Yes, you evil little thing."

"You'll live. Besides, you have Cassius now."

"So? We'd both enjoy hearing about our friends going crazy on each other. It's good wanking material." He knew that inappropriate answer was coming. It was so Cormac.

"I'm sure it is. And before you regale me further, let me tell you the rest about my date."

* * *

Draco sat at Slytherin table picking at his scrambled eggs, still somewhat perturbed over his and Colin's last encounter. He flicked mercury orbs up and across the room, taking a bite and eyeing the Gryffindor. The ice prince had yet to coin exactly why Colin refused his advances, almost to the point of obsession.

_'What is your deal? I have to know. No, need to.' _On Draco's left, Blaise casually slithered in and claimed his cup of morning tea. ''Do you know why Creevey said no?"

"Good morning to you too. And I certainly do not.'' Blaise droned as the steaming stream flowed from the pot's silver spout. Secretly, he laughed once his spoiled room-mate stormed back to the dorm and secluded himself behind his bedcurtains. He didn't need to ask why. It wouldn't have taken a seer to have predicted Colin's reaction.

Draco frowned. ''Ugh, really? You have dirt on most of the population here and none of it has to do with him?"

"Nope." Blaise took a long drink and spoke again. "Have you thought perhaps he's not into you?"

Almost scandalized at the thought, Draco retorted. "Please. We Malfoys are desirable beings. There practically isn't a soul around who doesn't secretly lust after us in one form or another. I've seen Madame Rosmerta stare down my father on occasion and Filch eyed my mother some time ago, hilariously enough."

_'Someone has one hell of an ego. And...fucking gross.' _''Surely. But tell me this, are you sure there isn't a boyfriend in the equation?''

Draco found himself pondering and rubbing his pointed chin. His associate had a valid point. Although, no one here could keep a special someone secret forever. These matters had a nasty habit of somehow coming to light and Draco plain refused to believe Colin was taken in the slightest.

''Even if there is, he'd have been more obvious about it by now and it wouldn't last. Believe me, Malfoys aren't denied long. I'll have Colin in the palm of my hand before you know it."

Blaise genuinely believed Draco had bitten more off than he can chew but this stone cold Snake could be as stubborn as the most rambunctious Lion. "Good luck with that. Let me know how it turns out."

"I won't need luck."

_'Oh, you will. A four-leaf clover, a vial of Felix felicis and prayer should do the trick.'_

* * *

"Bleh. I don't wanna go to Herbology. I hate that class." Terence groaned sadly, pulling his robe hood up and over his short sandy hair as the Slytherins rose to leave.

"It's required. Pretend you're carefully disposing of body parts in pots and gardenbeds and you'll be fine."

"No one needs to be reminded of your weekend activities, Montague."

"Shut it, Pucey."

"What? I'll be next?"

"Keep it up and you might be."

"Whatever.."

Miles and Cassius rolled their eyes as they ambled behind, taking note to veer past a giggling group of first-year Hufflepuffs who weren't paying much attention. "Fuckin' hell, watch where you're going! Almost stepped on the lot of you!" Cassius snapped. One 'Puff squeaked and nearly tripped over her friend as they scampered away. "I swear, these firsties are getting smaller and smaller every year."

Miles readjusted his shoulderbag. "They're not that tiny."

"I beg to differ. As I recall, _you_ were tiny."

"Hey, I did grow."

"Took you long enough. Was about to start calling you shortstack or midget."

"Don't make me kick you down the stairs."

"You love me too much."

"Yeah, yeah.." Miles grumbled in reluctant agreement, letting his eyes wander to the far right when he saw Colin cut across the hall with Cormac and Neville to Transfiguration. He let out a smooth exhale, allowing his green eyes to linger as long as he stayed in sight. One turn and he disappeared.

''Mate? Maaaattte..."

"What?" Miles responded after a fierce tap.

"Now that you're in focus, how'd it go?"

Oh yes, the date. Miles fell asleep before he could tell him. "Perfectly. Turns out, Colin beat me to the romantic dinner approach."

Cassius chuckled. "He did? How?"

"He surprised me with a picnic under the stars."

"Wait...was it that planetarium spell you told me about?" Miles nodded. "The first time you hung out after dark three years ago." Cassius recalled, grinning in realization. "That must have been very special. I wasn't sure he remembered the exact charm."

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if he did either but after I used it a few times, he apparently caught on."

"Tell me what happened."

"Wasn't much. Food, butterbeer, and pleasant chatting. Oh, and snogging. Lots and lots of snogging."

"Hmm, why do I have the feeling there's something else?"

He was right, considering the sheepish side look Miles had as they rounded yet another corner, almost to the doorway leading to the greenhouses. "Well, after dessert, Colin was licking leftover caramel from his fingers. I watched and got a boner because of it... and I think he saw."

Smirking, Warrington slyly twittered. "Figured that would happen."

"I could have sworn he had one too."

"Ok, the two of you were both sporting and neither of you considered rubbing them out?"

"No..."

"Seriously, you suck. I have never heard of any bloke holding back from giving or receiving a helpful hand."

"Gee, maybe it's because Colin and I have this unusual thing called self-control unlike you and McLaggen. Not even a first date and you jump each other."

"We're passionate lovers. Don't be jealous." Cassius finished with an arrogant flair.

"Oh yeah.." Miles sarcastically replied. "I am _so_ jealous of an impromptu handjob on a bench in the locker room. The most romantic spot ever."

"At least I got one from my crush. You might wanna work on that."

_'Prick.' _After that, Cassius almost found himself in a pile of dragon dung outside the greenhouses.

* * *

"Ow! Hey, watch it!"

"Told you he was in a frisky mood and you shouldn't have instigated it." Colin intoned, flipping a page through a wizarding travel magazine while Cormac and Neville rough-housed on the bed beside him, arms and legs just a-flying.

"I didn't on purpose!" a red-faced Neville grunted as he was subdued onto the mattress by one of Cormac's famous armbars.

"Still instigated it." Cormac returned, perching victoriously on the back of his friend's upper thighs while he struggled to wiggle free.

"You two about finished?" Dean Thomas asked, coming from the bathroom.

"I should say so. I think Nev's tired himself out."

"Is that... is that your dick stabbing me in the arse?'' Neville's muffled voice asked, his face beet red from the unexpected collision.

"Huh?" McLaggen looked down at the extremely close proximity between them and the solid tent on his trousers. "Well, what do ya know? It is."

"Oh god, Cor."

"It's called contact-boner for a reason, mate. It happens. Though, the rest of us are better at hiding them. I'll...heh heh.. I'll see you guys later." Dean was all too happy to snicker at Neville's predicament while exiting the dorm.

"Anytime now."

"Oh.." Cormac took the hint and freed Neville from his binding.

"That was awkward."

"You'll live."

"He's done worse to me." Colin twittered.

"Yeah, but you never complained."

Neville wasn't unknowing of their past experimentation. He had the opportunity of witnessing it firsthand when he saw Cormac steal a kiss during a late night of studying last year. "Have I ever said you have a strange sort of friendship?"

"Mmm, I think this is the first time we've heard it."

"Cor, try the second."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway.." Neville continued with a grin "...Col, how's things with Bletchley?"

"They're coming along great. We've had a few dates and they were pleasant."

"They could end brilliantly if you guys fooled around more, or start to." Cormac suggested not so subtly. He stared at the wheat blonde idly brushing fingernails down his shirt like he was some smooth, seductive big shot or whatever.

"We will when we're ready. What's wrong with taking things a little slow?"

"Never said it was. But, have you thought that maybe it's ok to try something? Anything? You and I have went pretty far and we're just friends."

Colin sighed. "I know but-.."

"What I'm saying is to make a move. Like when you're snogging, allow your hand to just drift a little further past his thigh and rest it there a moment. Let him take the suggestion."

Colin admitted he found himself aching for more than a thorough snog on multiple occasions. His throat felt dry merely thinking about wrapping a hand around Bletchley's girth and sinking to his knees for him. _'Miles and I have been together for a little while. Perhaps it wouldn't be bad to take things a step further.' _He bit his lip, looking around his bed for the shoulderbag. He stuffed it back inside his trunk. "Fuck. Mind if I borrow a quill and some parchment?''

"Right here." Neville grabbed them from his bed and handed them to Colin. "Gonna ask him for another date?"

"Precisely." He started figuring his proposal while Cormac leaned against the bedpost, smirking.

Colin brushed the feathered edge of the quill along his ivory cheek, focusing on the page. After a minute, he began to scribble. _'Got it.'_ Once he read and rewritten a line or two so he wouldn't sound so unbearably needy and concealing his true motive (and his identity in case some randomer found this), Colin folded the parchment to give to Miles after dinner.

"You guys mind if I take a stroll? If I don't come back, I'll meet you at dinner."

Cormac shrugged. "See you there."

* * *

Waltzing out from behind the Fat Lady's portrait, Colin ambled down the moving staircase. During his trek, the blonde pondered over how the next date would transpire, unknowingly passing a small group of Slytherins hanging around a couple benches chatting. Among these Snakes was Draco, leisurely standing across Parkinson and Greengrass.

''Damn. Too bad he's gay. He's still so fine.''

"Feh. I don't care."

"Aww, not over him yet?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and sneered, staring after Colin. Malfoy straightened his blazer and started walking.

"Drakie, where you going?" Pansy twittered.

"Does it matter?"

"Sheez, fine. Be about your way then."

_'Thank you.' _He had himself a Creevey to follow.

Coming around a corner, Draco smiled, eyes brightening when the luscious blonde bent over to re-tie his shoe, returning to stand with a flourish of hair fluttering behind his shoulder. _'You are definitely mine.' _He had to make his move before he left again.

"Ahem." Draco cleared his throat. Colin stopped abruptly and turned around. He exhaled, slumping his shoulders down in irritation.

"What do you want now?"

The Malfoy heir slithered over, smoothly replying like when he imagined their next encounter, careful to choose his words wisely. They could make or break his chance with Colin. "Perhaps I was too hasty when we last spoke."

"Perhaps?" Colin quirked an unimpressed eyebrow. "I don't believe 'perhaps' is the word.''

Allowing his interruption and figuring admitting his faults would help, he continued. "All right. I was indeed hasty and too bold. I should have asked differently."

"Malfoy, please stop. I know where you're going with this and the answer is again 'no.' "

A slight scowl overcame Draco's features seeing this wasn't going to plan, either. "You're not even going to hear me out?"

When will he take the hint? Shaking his head, Colin replied. "I've told you before. I'm not interested and I want you to quit asking me. There's no chance we'll be together."

Furious after a second rejection, Draco locked angry mercury eyes with Colin and hissed. ''We'll see about that. No one turns down a Malfoy."

"Didn't Harry?" Colin coolly retorted.

The ice prince remained silent over his dig about that regrettable and embarrassing incident in first year and instead stalked off after giving Colin a final glare. A loud, nerve-steadying sigh echoed through the vacant hall. Colin laid his head upon the stone behind him.

_'I hoped I had gotten through to Malfoy the first time but I guess he has a stubborn streak like most of my house. Hopefully I won't have to deal with another attempt. He's made several empty threats over the years and I'm highly doubting he'll continue. Let another incident with Harry show up and he'll be off my arse in no time.' _

Ok, so he's not really wishing that annoyance upon Harry but it does happen on an often basis. During his musings, Colin nearly forgot about the note in his pocket._ 'I've got to see Miles. I really pray he's free that night.'_

* * *

**And strike two! Will there be a third? How will the next date transpire? Tune in next time! And...I hope this didn't suck too much.**


End file.
